Fairytale ©
by yuiyui
Summary: Draco Malfoy was an enemy to the littlest Weasley, he was egotistic, sly and devious but like in all good fairytales that made him the perfect candidate to be her prince charming...
1. Ch1 Ready or Not its time to play

Well here it is the first chapter of Fairy land , I hope you all enjoy . Sorry it's so short . It's more of a teaser introduction.   
  
**Reviewing is better than chocolate..... nah**

- yuiyui

* * *

Chapter One:   
  
Once upon a time in a castle far far away there lived an impulsive little red head by the name of Ginny Weasley. Now Ginny was not your average girl, for she was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco Malfoy was an enemy to the littlest Weasley, he was egotistic, sly and devious but like in all good fairytales that made him the perfect candidate to be her prince charming....  
  
Our story begins on a rainy afternoon in a cavernous library.....  
  
A heavy stream of rain poured down the large stained glass window that overlooked the Muggle section of the Hogwarts library. In this section tomes were gathering dust and doxies were infesting the long velvet curtains. In small plush, old chair Ginny Weasley was busy reading. Her small form was stretched out like a cat with her feet propped by a bookshelf. A quill rested in her hair holding her fiery tresses in place. A small smile appeared on her face as she quietly enjoyed her book.   
  
In a completely different section of the library Draco Malfoy was fuming.   
  
_His father had been pacing around the study, shooting him murderous glances. " You are soiling the Malfoy name ...... Don't even have the brains to compete intellectually with a mudblood........ What would the Dark Lord do ..... kill you ... too bad your are my sole heir..... Failing muggle studies !..."   
  
_ Draco had been doing well in most of his classes but Granger always seemed to be on top in the end no matter how hard he tried, even in a simple muggle class. His intolerance for Muggles had greatly contributed to his low muggle studies marks. This caused his father to become increasingly upset with him and demand he study.  
  
Draco smirked. _Bring it on._  
  
Making his way through the muggle section of the library Draco noticed the increasing shabbiness of his surroundings. He sniffed disdainfully. In a corner was the Weaselette reading a book, in her threadbare robes. She would be the perfect remedy for a bad mood.  
  
"Shouldn't you be cleaning Weasley, that is after all what the hired help does." Said Draco maliciously.  
  
Ginny jumped startled by the sudden appearance and remark of the platinum blonde Slytherin . She looked up meeting his gaze. _Gods he's tall.  
_  
Draco was waiting for a reply. _The stupid Gryff was opening and closing her mouth like a fish, quite unattractive_.  
  
"Malfoy , DON'T MOVE!." spoke the Weaselette quietly  
  
" I'm not ..." but he was cut off by the sudden screeching of a bat-like doxy hurtling at him. Draco wheeled around and was hit by a large black thing that sent him flying back into the large bookshelves of the library , making a giant mess in the process.  
  
"STUPEFY" yelled Ginny  
  
The black thing dropped out of the air and rolled haphazardly onto the large mess that Draco had just made.  
  
Draco was looking quite out of character. His hair which had been neatly done up in a ponytail had now come loose. A large flush appeared on his cheeks.   
  
_Stupid Git_  
  
"Malfoy , your arse is glowing ." Ginny cried incredulously.   
  
Draco scrambled to get up. Leaning against the bookshelf he looked down at the scene below him. In the middle of a massive pile of books was a wooden board emanating a rich purple colour! The light seemed to come from a large opal colored gem that was placed directly in the middle of the large board that was made up of spaces. Draco bent down to touch it but immediately pulled back his hand when the light diminished revealing gold embossed writing carved into the board.   
  
** Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley**  
  
Welcome to  
  
** FAIRYLAND   
  
THE   
  
GAME ©  
**  
Dice then appeared and the following words.

** READY OR NOT ITS TIME TO PLAY!**


	2. Ch2 Down the Rabbit Hole

Oops.... Disclaimer, obviously nothing belongs to me. Its all JK's

* * *

> Reviewers:  
  
Whitemaiden: First reviewer , thanks a lot for your support  
  
ScrtSrvc17 : Thanks for reviewing. The black thing is the doxy, the previous line was told from a general perspective, which is why I give away about the black thing being a doxy. The next line however is from Draco's point of view, sadly he doesn't have the knowledge or the cleaning experience to identify a doxy, so he just calls it the black thing.  
  
Lorablak : Ok .. Ok I won't stop :) .......well maybe if people think my story is awful.   
  
MoonMaiden of Time : thanks , hope I can live up to the expectations  
  
DracoandGinny : Thanks for reading , D/G all the way  
  
StarryNight: Thanks for reading   
  
Lina : Jumanji , I guess in a way it is but Draco and Ginny will have go through a lot of Fairytales instead of dangerous animals and one hell of a mean hunter :)  
  
Liltrick89 : Thank you so much I hope ever sentence will be as good as the first

* * *

Ch.2 Down the Rabbit Hole  
  
A great silence hung between the two , as they stared down at the magical object in front of them. Ginny was the first to recover.  
  
" Do you want to roll first or should I ?"  
  
"Do you honestly expect me to play this game with a stupid chit like you." Replied Draco malevolently  
  
" Why would I play a stupid muggle game with a girl who is practically a mudblood she."  
  
Draco smirked at his remark.  
  
"Being muggleborn is nothing to be ashamed ." Ginny said quietly , staring defiantly at the bookshelf behind him with her large brown eyes.   
  
" One could call them noble compared to..... Others ."  
  
" I guess the Weasleys could call anyone noble.. you haven't got two sickles to rub together." He replied scathingly.  
  
" Money is not an accurate judge of nobility, especially in your case."  
  
Draco felt his temper flaring. The little chit had been acting calmly and rationally, the complete opposite of what the Weasel King would have done. It was starting to unnerve him._ I'm leaving fuck muggle studies_.  
  
Draco turned his back on Ginny and his robes flared out behind him. His action could have looked dignified had he not slammed into an invisible barrier and landed once again on his arse.   
  
Ginny let out a chortle of laughter. _He looks so funny_. In fact she couldn't stop laughing for a while.  
  
Draco who was still on the floor looked up incredulously at the laughing Weasley. Draco was not a man to be laughed at. He picked himself off the ground and looked menacingly at Ginny. He spoke in a slow but forceful voice.  
  
" Women stop your incessant cackling this instant!"  
  
Ginny couldn't have stopped laughing if she could, but this statement stopped her mid-snicker.  
  
" Why the hell can't I get out?"  
  
" Malfoy, don't have kittens.... It's quite obvious it's that blasted game that's keeping us in."  
  
Draco Malfoy strided towards the game and looked down his nose at it. He plopped himself down on the chair Ginny had previously occupied.  
  
" Well we might as well start the blasted thing. I don't want to spend anymore time with you than necessary."   
Ginny nodded and with the flick of her wand ,cleaned up the mess that he had made and set the game on the floor. As she was working Ginny thought to herself.  
  
_ Fairytales are supposed to be romantic why did I have to get stuck with Malfoy that swarmy cad. Harry would have been much more gentlemanly about the whole thing. Stupid ugly git Malfoy_.  
  
That last statement was a lie and Ginny knew it. Malfoy was not ugly, infact he was probably one of the most attractive boys in school. She looked at his face discreetly while he was looking out the window. His eyes held none of the warmth that Ginny was accustomed to seeing in Harry. His nose was pointed, but I guess that would be characterized as aristocratic. Everything about Draco screamed wealth. Even down to the lint that now rested just below his shoulder. _Probably lint made of "the finest fabric money can buy."  
_  
Draco rustled uncomfortably under Ginny's gaze.  
  
" See anything you like Weasley."  
  
"No Malfoy ... No I don't.  
  
The wooden board saved Draco the trouble of replying. The dice that had previously lain on the floor had levitated and separated into two dies each one speeding towards the two teenagers.   
  
A low twinkling music began to play. Barely noticeable but setting the atmosphere.   
  
ROLL.   
  
The two wizards threw their dice at the jewel. Draco rolled a six and Ginny rolled a two. Draco was pleased that he had gotten a higher number than Ginny. Magical lettering began to carve itself into the wood. 

** Follow the White Rabbit **

** To**

**  
Where Cheshire cats and madders in hats   
  
Only offer you cups of tea.  
  
To a place where nothing is something   
  
And something is nothing to me.  
  
Unbirthdays in rhyme are ever so divine   
  
Sit down relax   
  
Just have a snack ,**

** And  
****Down the rabbit hole you go **

****

Ginny and Draco felt their entire bodies twist and twirl as the same bright purple light engulfed them. Blackness with a light at the end of a tunnel was all they saw.

* * *

Five guesses as to which fairytale it will be 

Reviewing makes my day :)


	3. Ch3 Follow the White Rabbit

Wow I am amazed at the outpouring of support from al you D/G fans out there.   
  
This Chapter was a bit more confusing than the previous ones, because Alice in Wonderland is perhaps the most confusing story every told.  
  
Thanks to http:www.whoohoo.co.uk/main.asp THE COCKNEY TRANSLATOR  
  
If you have a fairytale that simply must be included please feel free to post it in the review, but please include an extra note about the story so it doesn't violate Fanfiction's policy.   
  
Sorry about the short chapters, they will get longer.... I promise:)

* * *

**Disclaimer: All JK's not mine Alice and Wonderland, as well not mine.... and for the hell of it Jumanji .... also not mine**.   
  
**Reviewers:  
  
IYwritergirl : Thank you for taking the time to post a comment :)  
  
purusfleure : Your review is bloody brilliant :) thanks  
  
DracoLovesGinny : Ha Ha I've been out of school for almost a week and a half , sadly I have to return for 12th Grade next year... pity  
  
AngelBear: Thank you for taking the time to review..... Jumanji, in way yes :) I have to include it in my disclaimer now so many people have been pointing it out   
  
Winky360: ......... Jumanji-like .... :) hey I'm not complaining , its a great movie  
  
Lina: Yes it is definitely a bizarre story , it is said that the person who wrote it was on drugs at the time. Score.... someone likes my rhyme.   
  
UntiledandStayinthatway : Meh.... to me Alice and Wonderland will always be a fairytale , if Its good enough for Disney its good enough for me :)   
  
I wanted to not use the classic fairytales until later on in the story... I like the analogy of Down the rabbit hole , like they use in the matrix , because this represents a the beginning of a symbolic transformation of Draco and Ginny's perceptions of one another   
  
Get my Drift.**

* * *

Reviewing is good for the soul.

* * *

Ch.3 Follow the White Rabbit   
  
Draco despised dark dingy places. When he was a young child he always had to accompany his father down to the more scrupulous parts of England. Places where dust , decay and filth were common place. It sickened him that his father could do business in such establishments. However no place was as dark nor as dingy as the spot he and Ginny had arrived in. They were both covered in filth.  
  
A long low tunnel barely two feet wide was where they had been transported to.   
  
The walls were covered in muck . Draco had always striven to attain the highest level of cleanliness . He remembered his fathers words about appearance.  
  
_A mans appearance should always reflect his upbringing. Appearance brings power, never forget that. If only father could see me now .  
  
_A small voice spoke interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Malfoy , I reckon we should move along this tunnel." said Weasley in a soft voice , not even bothering to look at him.   
  
Draco had completely forgotten about Ginny and now looked at her. She looked scared and a bit apprehensive. To his astonishment her weather-beaten robes had vanished , and she was now wearing a white and blue checkered dress with small dainty black shoes. She was reminiscent of those tiny dolls his mother insisted on collecting.  
  
"Gods Weasley, look at yourself." And then he burst out laughing.   
  
"Malfoy I wouldn't talk if I were you."  
  
"What..... why not ."  
  
"You'll see."  
  
With that last comment she turned away and started crawling along the tunnel.   
  
"Hey Weaslette , wait."  
  
Draco then rushed to catch up with her. In his haste he managed not to notice that he was no longer wearing robes , but a pair of pants , a jacket and a very large hat that seemed to be enchanted to fit the small narrow tunnel.  
  
The Weasel was only a few feet ahead of him , crawling like a little sprite. Draco who had been busy trying to catch the chit , now looked in front of him. Her skirt had inched up her thighs while she was crawling. Ginny Weasley's knickers were clearly visible.   
  
_Not a bad view._  
  
An evil smirk made its way onto his face . Then Draco Malfoy had an idea , a horrible idea , he had a horribly wonderful idea.  
  
_"Colaro Puteulanus Puga."_ Whispered Draco.  
  
Ginny turned around and looked straight a Draco . His red-faced appearance meant he was up to no good.  
  
"Good Lord , what have you done now ?"she asked.  
  
" Don't be CHEEKY." Draco said with a grin**.(AN: get it ,cheeky .)**  
  
Then he gave her a tiny smile and announced in the sweetest voice he could muster that they had reached open air.   
  
Ginny turned around abruptly and hopped out of the tunnel only to find herself face to face with a small white rabbit.   
  
" Well what the bloody hell are you waiting for, the bloody white rabbit?"   
  
"Actually ..._ yes_."  
  
Draco moved to the side and stared at the small rabbit that lay in his path.  
  
Its fur was the purest white by far that Draco had ever seen .Its small nose was busy crinkling, while its mouth was hastily chewing on a small carrot..  
  
Draco who was tapping his foot impatiently , waiting for the rabbit to do something. This lapse in silence gave him the opportunity to examine his surroundings. They were situated in a large emerald-green field . A forest lay on the outskirts of the knoll . Jewel toned flowers were sprinkled amongst the blades of grass , while a small stream gurgled merrily in the distance. In the middle of the forest a large muted purple tower could be seen protruding out of the foliage .   
  
A loud jolly well spoken accent interrupted his thoughts.  
  
**"Well then rightoh . welcome to wonderland. draco you, one's old bean, shall be knoh as the Mad hattah and ginny , alice . please for your convenience please dane't eat anything that says "drink me" nor drink anything that's says "eat me" Jolly good show old bean!"  
  
**Draco let out a snigger of laughter, this was too ridiculous to be true .  
  
_Here was a talking rabbit telling him he was mad.   
_  
Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
**"Put ah sock in it boy.. bob's your uncle , dane't you, one's old bean, daaare laugh at myself ... insufferable ingrate. Ginny you jolly well goh take this baaarmy boy to that towah that sticking out of the forest and drink ah bloohming cuppa tea..... I'm late for my appointment .. Oh no ... Off with my head**."  
  
" So you are telling me that all I have to drink is a bloohming cup of tea, where's the challenge in that ." said Draco nastily.  
  
The rabbit gave an indignant squeak drew itself on its hind legs and propped its hands on its hips.  
  
**"Well I say - dane't mock things you, one's old bean, knoh bloohmin nuthin' t'all about boy."  
**  
**"Cheerioh Alice, dane't look so BLUE. Goodness me! "**  
  
Draco at the word blue gave a giant snicker.  
  
And with that it hopped back into the rabbit hole and out of sight leaving Draco and Ginny to fend for themselves.   
  
They had begun walking towards the mysterious purple tower. The path that they were walking on was a bit ragged , which was attributed to disuse. They had arrived at the beginning of the forest A silence had settled , Draco was the first to break it .  
  
" A bit mad that rabbit was , wouldn't you agree Weaslette."   
  
" Yes , but then again this hole place is barmy , look at those rose bushes," she proceeded to point them out. "the ones by that gnarled stump."  
  
"They look alright to me."  
  
" They are painted red Malfoy."  
  
Indeed this whole forest was strange right down to the crimson painted roses. The trees were whispering to one another creating an eerie effect . Even the pansies seemed to be singing a tune unrecognizable to both. Although Draco could have sworn they'd said his name. _DRRRRAAAACCCOOOO   
  
Reminds me a bit of the real Pansy , that cow.  
  
_"Besides Malfoy you are mad too , a mad hatter in fact, look at your clothes." She gave him a smirk ... _HIS SMIRK_   
  
Draco looked down at his attire.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Birds that had been nestled in the trees were so startle by the noise that they immediately flew off.  
  
Draco was livid. He was dressed in the tackiest clothes ever. He donned a navy blue Sport Coat with tails and a pair of matching Velvet pants . Draco threw his hands up in the air but was met with resistance. A large hat was blocking the thrashing of his limbs. Draco immediately tried to get it off but gave in to desperation. He crossed his arms and gave a pouty huff and started walking sulkily.  
  
"Not really your colour is it Malfoy."  
  
Draco looked up at Weasley and gave her a withering glance. Then he thought of something earlier forgotten.  
  
"No it isn't , blue would suit you better though." Draco said with a grin on his face  
  
Ginny was perturbed . _What could he possibly mean by that  
_  
The beginnings of a magical fence had begun to take shape under a a pile of twisted vines.  
  
As Draco and Ginny turned the bed came into view a monstrosity of a house that would have put the Weasley's mangled up Burrow to shame.  
  
This house was so gnarled that one could not believe it was real. The towers were so distorted that no mouse , nor person could ever manage to fit it one. Even the frame of the house was slanted . It begun very large on one side but crooked on the end in a sharp point.   
  
A sound was coming from the back yard. Draco and Ginny gave each other a look.

**" A very merry unbirthday to you, to you**

** A very merry unbirthday to you**

** , to you It's great to drink to someone **

** And I guess that you will do**

** A very merry unbirthday to you!"  
  
**Like a couple of spy's Draco and Ginny Scampered off around the house and peered over a low lying bush , the scene that met their eyes was one Draco could never forget.  
  
A huge table was spread out revealing a wide assortment of cakes , jellies , and giant gleaming cups of tea. The table was set for twelve yet there were only two beings in attendance. A giant hare and a Cheshire cat , quite reminiscent of Crookshanks ,were sipping on a cup of tea. They were wearing party hats in a violent shade of pink. **_"_A very merry unbirthday....."  
**  
"** Wotcha 'oo 're ya ..... oh come aahhht welcome , come 'ave a cuppa .But leave yer wands outside I reckon." the Hare shouted.  
**  
The two teens both rose dropped their wands off at the entrance rather grudgingly, getting the drift of the meaning behind this strange cockney Hare.  
  
Draco and Ginny sat down beside the strange cat who spoke to them in a voice remenicent of a British rapper.  
  
**" Alo here's da march hare's unbirthday tea masseave gavrin' , please help yourself. ..wot brings yous to our turf ?"  
**  
Ginny began "Well we are playing a game so if we could only drink a bit of t...."  
  
**"Gov'ner change spots , change spots."  
**  
This odd saying startled Ginny and Draco as they both were shuffled out of their seat and moved one seat down.  
  
Both animals sat down and calmly asked Draco and Ginny if they would like "_One lump or two in their tea."_  
  
Draco and Ginny both gave each other looks. Draco whispered quietly in Ginny's ear that they had better drink their tea .... and fast.  
  
Ginny nodded and begun to swallow her tea rather quickly . However not fast enough .  
  
**"Gov'ner change spots , change spots."**  
  
Again they shuffled and moved.   
  
The March Hare begun to speak to them ..while they were trying to scarf down their tea.  
  
**"A riddle is sumthin' ,A riddle is nuthin' , Wot is a riddle then eh? Not until you have guessed the riddle will you be allowed to have another cup of tea."  
  
**Ginny and Draco were both perplexed .  
  
_A riddle is something , a riddle is nothing......... What the bloody fuck   
_  
"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" Draco said, turning to Ginny again.   
  
"No, I give it up," Alice replied: "what's the answer?"   
  
**"I haven't the slightest idea," said the Hare**  
  
Ginny sighed wearily. "I think you might do something better with the time," she said, "than waste it in asking riddles that have no answers."  
  
_Draco was rather proud of her .Not such a spineless weasel after all._   
  
"**Hav' another cuppa." said the Hare**  
  
Draco and Ginny were getting tired of this , they had tried in the amount of time allotted to drink a cup of tea to no avail.   
  
_What with the Hare taking his bloody sweet time serving it._  
  
" Maybe we could go back and fetch our wands?" Draco said feebly  
  
" No I think we are not allowed to use wands in this challenge." Ginny replied  
  
Ginny started grudgingly " If I get us out of this , will you swear a wizards oath not to tell anyone what I'm about to do."  
  
" Yes. I swear it , just get me out of here, I'll never drink a cup of tea again." Draco turned green as he said this.  
  
Draco watched Ginny closely and saw her eyes flutter closed. Her hand raised itself in the air and a tiny word sprouted from her lips.  
  
" _Glacialis"  
_  
All of a sudden Draco felt as though his body was frozen, but that feeling came as soon as it left.  
  
His eyes could have deceived him , but they had never done so yet. The whole yard of the Hare was frozen in time except for him Ginny and two cuppas of tea. Even a leaf that had begun to fall from on of the trees had been frozen.  
  
" Well." Ginny spoke

" Drink your tea it will get cold."  
  
_What... the .... fuck_  
  
"Explanations later Draco."  
  
They both downed their tea then Ginny went to retrieve her wand.  
  
_" Finite Incantatem."_  
  
All returned to as it was .   
  
" Well its been a pleasure , now we must leave." Ginny said forcefully  
  
**"Done your cuppa Rosy Tea already .. , once ya step into the bleedin' house ya will be transported back ... such a pity ya'll were Robin Good company."**  
  
Draco and Ginny made their way to the door, but Ginny ended up tripping on a root sticking out of the grass. Her skirt went flying up. Draco made no move to catch her and ended up exposing her knickers to the whole tea party .   
  
" Yo Alice why is your arse blue?" The Cheshire cat shouted.  
  
" My arse is not b...." Ginny turned around to discover that her arse was indeed tinged a lovely shade of navy.  
  
" MALFOY.!"  
  
Draco ran inside the door giggling like a little schoolgirl with Ginny nipping at his heels. Once they were both in they were once again enveloped in a purple light and vanished just as quickly as they had come.

* * *

SO this was chapter 3 , alot longer than the others, I myself prefer longer chapters, however shorter ones are easier to write :)   
  
So Draco turned Ginny's Butt blue if You didnt get it. :)   
  
How did Ginny perform that spell, will she get him back for the butt thing, what will be our next fairytale.... All this and more on the next installment  
  
Now to show your appreciation .... or disdain click the button review then submit. 


	4. Ch4 What's in a Name

I've got my line-up of fairytales all set . If you would like a hint if your favourite fairytale will be in it write me a review and I will respond  
  
Thanks for reading guys , I've been having a great time reading all your comments.  
  
.

* * *

With some talk about Beauty and the Beast , if any of you love this story , please read BEAUTY by Robin McKinley . My favourite story ever.

* * *

**Reviewers:  
  
ScrtSrvc17 : I'd be kind of worried if you didn't know which fairytale I was referring to . I though Draco was a bit off in the third chapter, I don't think I made him quite as mean , I guess I'll have to make up for it in the 4th chappie.  
  
Sure If you want I will describe it a bit more .   
  
OrganizedMess : Thank you for taking the time to review  
  
PuerusFleur: I know it was hard to understand , That was actually the toned down version of what the Cockney translator gave me ... The link is at the beginning of CH3  
  
DracolovesGinny: You are becoming without a doubt one of my fave reviewers .Yes there does seem to be a bit of confusion about the cockney accent but hey , Its Alice and wonderland its supposed to be confusing... :) Thanks for all your support. I have little red riding hood slated to be number 5 on the list of fairytales I will use.  
  
KaterinaRose24 : Now the wandless magic part will be addressed in this chapter..... but didn't you find it odd Ginny could only do wandless magic with only that one spell. She had to use her wand to do finite incantatem. :)   
  
Lorblak : Thanks for reading and reviewing , I'll keep it coming .  
  
Lina : lol yes a mystery, I wanted this story to not only be about fairytales , because frankly that just gets boring after a while.  
  
Thank you about the accent , I enjoyed trying to read those lines aloud to myself  
  
Fairyqueen : Oh yes I totally agree with you ... Beauty and the Beast is my all-time favourite story. I wouldn't end it any other way. :)  
  
DrumMajoring: Oh thank you for the complement  
  
AngelBear: Yes , actually I had this idea about a year ago , I wanted to do it with Lily and James , but nothign ever came of it. The only story I've ever read that is a bit like this is A Box of Monkey Love It's rated R so please go only if you are allowed ** **

* * *

**For all of you people who actually read your reply's to your reviews , here is a little fact about the game that will be included in a previous chapter.  
  
In each fairytale, If there is a romantic interest involved .. aka . Sleeping Beauty , Snow white ... Beauty and the Beast , the person who rolled the dice will subconsciously choose the person whom they are most romantically interested in to be their prince or princess charming in the fairytale. If this is confusing now , all will become clearer, this is just a little snippet to give you a heads up.

* * *

Ch. 4 What's in a Name 

Once Draco and Ginny were back in the confines of the muggle wing , Ginny lost the previous ferocity that she had earlier shown. She retreated to the small chair and sat down . Draco could detect feelings of defeat, bitterness and.... shame . All of which were clearly written on her face.  
  
" Weasel , anything wrong?" he asked .  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he'd mad a mistake... _Never show weakness.. Always remain indifferent.  
  
_Ginny was just as surprised as he was that he had asked her that question.  
  
She chose not to reply and turned her head so it rested on the cold glass. Draco who was quite perturbed at her behaviour . Began to demand that she answer him.... at least he would have if he hadn't noticed tears leaking out of her eyes. Draco had never been good with crying women, so he let her be , choosing to turn his back to her and roll his eyes as she whimpered.   
  
Ginny could not believe she had allowed her one shame to be discovered by someone, a Malfoy no less. If had taken four years to come to terms with her power, but the moment she actually used it , all the pain and sadness came back to her in a flash.  
  
Flashback  
  
_"Ginny .... Ginny my sweet .... Ginevra darling ... come to me."  
  
"Yes Tom, what do you need?"  
  
Tom looked down at her with the sweetest eyes that Ginny felt herself melt under his gaze.   
  
" I love you Ginny , come here and give my a hug."  
  
Ginny who was struck by Tom's tenderness and love towards her gave him a hug filled with all the unrequited love she had ever felt for Harry.  
  
Tom put a hand on the small of her back then whispered in her ear  
  
"Glacialis."  
_  
How could she have been so stupid , hadn't her mother warned her _"Never trust a book if it can talk back to you."  
  
_Draco was currently busy doing his best to ignore the Weasley. He had begun inspecting the Fairytale game. It was a simple enough curiosity. Its size was about two feet wide in height and two feet high in length. It was made of the finest mahogany wood Draco had ever seen. The surface of the board reminded him of one long white snake , segmented by black lines leading to the giant shining gem in the middle . The snake-like design was painted onto the board and Draco assumed that those were the spaces. On the surface , two markers had a appeared . Draco , because he had rolled higher than Ginny deduced his piece to symbolize a rose, hers was a swan. Scattered along the board were star bursts that frequently emitted sparks.  
  
"Malfoy."   
  
The Weaselettes small voice interrupted his examination . He reluctantly turned to face her. Her eyes were now red and puffy from crying. Infact her whole face was red which contrasted horribly with her scarlet hair.   
  
Draco reached inside his robes and tossed her a handkerchief emblazoned with his initials. Ginny took it and blew her nose.   
  
" You can keep it , that way it will save me the trouble of burning it."  
  
"So Weasley, done now?"   
  
She nodded   
  
Draco could now ask the question that had been plaguing him.   
  
" Now what was that funny bit of Hocus Pocus you did back there?"  
  
" Why should I tell you , you git." She replied with new passion welling up inside her eyes.  
  
" Because you want to ."replied Draco.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment and then spoke. "You are so bloody sure of yourself Malfoy."  
  
He smirked.   
  
He was just about to turn away when Ginny launched into her explanation.   
  
" Do you remember back in your second year the Chamber of Secrets was opened?" Without waiting for him to respond she continued.  
  
"I was the one who opened it , under Tom Riddles influence."  
  
" Who the fuck is Tom Riddle?" said Draco , clearly taken aback by her proclamation.  
  
" He....... was........was.... a ..halfblood ...........who ...." Ginny stopped obviously this was very hard for her.  
  
" Would you spit it out Weasley , We havent got all day." snarled Draco  
  
Ginny was suddenly very angry with him. Her whole body shook with rage.  
  
"If you want to listen ....... BE QUIET." She bellowed .  
  
" HE WAS VOLDEMORT"  
  
Silence between the two teenager then ensued.  
  
" Malfoy , I can only do two spells without the use of a wand . Glacialis and ..... The imperius curse. Tom used both those spells on me while he was sharing my life-force. Thats why I know how to do them."  
  
Draco was stunned .   
  
_Weasley had met Lord Voldemort, the half -blooded Lord Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. Half-Blood , what a hypocrite . If this is a lie I wonder if everything else is .  
_  
Draco Malfoy had never looked so staggered in all the years Ginny had known him. He was flabbergasted. This feeling , made her feel slightly better. She ripped her gaze away from his and stared at the board .  
  
It was glowing again.  
  
" Malfoy come on , snap out of it ..... look , the board."  
  
Draco turned his wide eyed open-mouthed face towards the direction of the purple light. A booming voice yelled , while a die was levitating towards Ginny.  
  
"WEASLEY ROLL"  
  
Ginny grabbed the dice and gave a half hearted flick and threw the die at the board. She rolled an five.   
  
Draco watched as the rose piece began to move. Magical lettering began to carve itself into the wood.  
  
** A name is old   
  
A name is gold   
  
A name is sacred  
  
A name is true  
  
A name is yours  
  
but it is not you.**

**  
  
Instructions to be followed  
**  
And once again a purple mist carried one girl and one slightly perplexed boy away.

* * *

My my ...... Okay I was being sarcastic about guessing the last one, but what the hell , guess this one now .

Reviewing is not a formality

-yuiyui :)


	5. Ch5 A Name is Gold

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out . I was busy hanging out with friends and getting a tan.  
  
This chapter is not my finest, because I don't really like Rumplestiltskin as a story, but it kinda fit with the storyline so bleh.....  
  
Did you guys hear the news..... Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince is the new title for the 6th book whoo hoo... Sounds interesting .

* * *

**Disclaimer : I own nothing .**

* * *

**Reviewers :  
  
IYWriterGirl : I also read rose daughter, it was good, but I thought the writing style in beauty was more to my liking .   
  
AngelBear : Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate your constructive criticism.  
  
Lisa : yes indeed it is rumplestilitskin , thanks for taking the time to read it.  
  
GoddessoftheSilverMoon : Ginnys knickers, or underwear , dont cover her whole bottom.  
  
TheVambireintheshadows: thanks  
  
Lina : Thanks for pointing that out , but I'm too lazy to change it right away. Romeo and Juliet is a bit too overused, so that is why I will not be usuing it in my story , even though it does represent Ginny and Draco's relationship.  
  
DrumMajoring : ...blushing .. thank you , this chapter should be quite alot longer than the others.  
  
purus.fleure: Yes it is rumplestiltskin , and why would I laugh at a simple spelling mistake, lord knows I make enough of them.**

* * *

**A Name is Gold** Ginny had never been fond of the dark . As long as she could remember the darkness had been one thing she had striven to drive out of her life. Her past experiences with the dark lord had not helped this phobia ,for when the last light had been extinguished dreams took over. It was for this reason that Ginny was currently feeling rather anxious and worried .  
  
" Malfoy!" Ginny hissed .  
  
Silence.  
  
This time Ginny spoke a little louder. " MALFOY."  
  
Something flickered in the distance and a candle ignited revealing a masculine face that did not belong to Draco.  
  
He spoke.  
  
" Quiet , wouldn't want to disturb the rest of the castle."   
  
He set the candle down on a little table and the room was instantly illuminated.   
  
The room was larger than Ginny had thought. It was as large as her Gryfinndor dormitory but held none of the warmth. Its walls were made of stone, that gave it the appearance of a dungeon, for their were no windows. On the ground , piled up in the corners were bales of straw . _Could this be a stable?_   
  
This was however, no stable. In the center of the room stood a red mahogany spinning wheel , much like the one which she had used at the burrow. This however was not the most shocking thing , sitting on the stool next to it was the handsomest male specimen she had ever seen.   
  
His eyes, were not as green as a fresh pickled toad, but blue as a freshly caught fish. His hair was light brown and curly . While his lips were perfectly sculpted and looked very kissable. _Bad thoughts Ginny old girl._  
  
The firelight danced merrily and in his eyes and he spoke in the sweetest voice Ginny had ever heard.  
  
" Hallow my dear, welcome to your fairytale."   
  
" Are you my fairytale?"  
  
He gave a self important chuckle , quite reminiscent of Gilderoy Lockart and continued speaking . " My dear, yes I am quite dashing , but sadly no , you will have to complete this fairytale with that blond haired pillock ."  
  
Ginny felt herself giggle.  
  
" Where might the _Blond-haired pillock_ be might I ask?" said Ginny while blushing furiously.  
  
" Out there ." he pointed flippantly with the back of his hand towards the door. He continued speaking. "Right on to business now , no more questions. Now there are only two instructions I leave you with , help the boy spin the straw, but take only your name as payment for it. Do not tell him your name my dear, for you and he shall then be cursed .... forever."  
  
_Malfoy doesn't know my name , we could be here forever.... the only time my full name was uttered was when the game started, oh dear.  
  
_The man shot Ginny a dashing smile and snapped his fingers , causing Draco to pop out of thin air and land on the hard stone.  
  
"OOOOOWWWW, bloody hell you wanker." Malfoy roared.  
  
The man looked at Draco with a pitiful look on his face.  
  
" I know you feel threatened by my stunning looks and debonair charm , but there is no need to utter foul language near a lady." The man took Ginny's hand to ,dropped to one knee and kissed it . Draco gave him a look of pure hatred. Draco then took one glance at Ginny and fell to the floor in a laughing fit.  
  
"Her...a lady....."  
  
Ginny gave a him a dirty look but had the decency to blush.  
  
" Now , Mr. Malfoy , I give you the simple task of spinning all this straw . If Ms. Weasley helps you , you shall have to pay her."  
  
Draco smirked towards Ginny when the word PAY was said.  
  
Ginny asked her last question. " Umm... what you said about the curses that could be inflicted upon us , if we do not play fair, what are they.  
  
" Oh nothing really ....well... your firstborn shall die and his bollocks will fall off.  
  
Draco cringed and Ginny looked on with horror.   
  
Then the man vanished and Draco and Ginny were left alone. They were both rather uncomfortable with each other at the moment because of their last encounter.   
  
" Listen Malfoy , about earlier..."  
  
" Don't Weasley , I already forgot.."  
  
Ginny was grateful that he was not acting like an ass , for once.   
  
" Perhaps you better get started then ." She motioned Draco over to the spinning wheel.  
  
Draco who had never been forced to do such menial labour looked appalled. What would his father say. _Let the house elf do it.  
_  
"Listen _Weasley_ , I know you know how to spin this tosh ." Draco started . Ginny just smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's the magic word _Malfoy_."  
  
"Look Weasel , I know that without all this straw spun you can't get out , so it'll be quicker for us both if you did the job . That and the fact you know how to spin and I most certainly don't."   
  
That was the closest Draco had ever come to pleading.  
  
Ginny looked at him . _Draco Malfoy just admitted to not being able to do something_.   
  
"Please"  
  
He gave her a pleading look that made her feel as though their was more to him than met the eye. "He might not be an arrogant , conniving , sly arseho......"  
  
" Well , get to work." yelled Malfoy.  
  
Ginny huffed indignantly and started spinning. She had not spun since before she started attending Hogwarts. Her mother thought it had been necessary at the time to introduce Ginny to some of the less tomboyish things that she had grown accustomed to. It was Molly Weasley's personal goal to get her daughter to behave .   
  
Her old skill was returning . Ginny carefully fed the straw pieces and was rewarded with a small string of gold filament.   
  
Draco who had been feeding her the straw huffed indignantly at the very expensive piece of "thread" and promptly told her he'd seen bigger pieces of gold in between his toes.  
  
The spinning went on long into the night. Draco who had become bored decided to tease Ginny about her apparent liking towards the man that they had met earlier that night."  
  
" So what did you think of that git we met a earlier."  
  
" He was...... nice." replied Ginny hesitantly.  
  
"Please Weasley , .... he was NICE , honestly," Draco said in a girly voice. "You were practically throwing yourself at him.   
  
_"OH good sir please take me to the other room and show me your wand ."_said Draco mockingly.  
  
Ginny was calmly spinning the straw and did not stop while she spoke.  
  
"It seems to me Malfoy that you're a bit jealous, You feel threatened by a anyone who is much more handsome and sophisticated than you."  
  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"  
  
"are too"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"are too"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"are too"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"are too"  
  
"Am not."  
  
" Whatever Malfoy, you believe what you want to believe , you always do."  
  
" Just what is that supposed to mean?" Asked Draco furiously  
  
" Its just that you ridicule my family , Muggles and everyone you BELIEVE to be below you without getting to know them . You believe everything your father wants you to .   
  
" I don't want to get to know anyone that isn't worth it." replied Malfoy hastily  
  
Ginny gave a loud sigh and muttered " You don't know a persons worth until you get to know them."  
  
Draco pretended he hadn't heard the last comment . Once again silence took over.  
  
" I'm done Malfoy."   
  
" It's about time."  
  
Malfoy who was slightly confused voiced his opinion. " Well , why isn't the purple light coming?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes . " Malfoy , do you know my first name?"  
  
" What kind of question is that ?"  
  
" Malfoy you have to say my name to get out of this fairytale."  
  
Say the Weasel's name ,_ well that's not horribly hard is it.   
_  
"Ginny" said Draco  
  
_Horridly awful name is you ask me._  
  
" My full name Draco, Ginny is a shortened version."  
  
" Just tell me ."  
  
" Do you want your bollocks to fall off?" yelled Ginny   
  
"No."   
  
"Well then guess my bloody name."  
  
" VIRGINia ?"   
  
" No why is that what everyone thinks my name is ?"  
  
Draco knew Virginia was not her name. As a son of the Malfoy clan he prided himself on knowing information . It was common knowledge that the more information you held the more power you possessed. Draco was not as stupid man , if he revealed her name there would be a messy business of explaining how he knew it. He would just have to go about this as a Slytherin would , slyly .   
  
_All this trouble for a bloody name.  
_  
_" Ginevieve"   
_  
"no"   
  
_" Ginger"_  
  
"No."  
  
_"Ginnia"_  
  
"No."  
  
Ginny was getting quite upset with Draco , it seemed like he was taking great pleasure at saying names then having her say no each time.  
  
"If your not going to be serious about this , talk to me when you are." Ginny said exasperatedly  
  
She then retreated to a corner of the room to nurse her hands from the straw. Her hands were raw from the spinning wheel. The straw had left tiny cuts all over her fingers. Every time she banged them against something they hurt.  
  
Draco who noticed she was suffering from discomfort , winced at what he was about to do. Draco had been taught how to behave like a gentlemen, sometimes he used his lessons spectacularly , other times they flew out the window. He moved towards her and knelt down on the hard stone floor.   
  
He took her hand gently in his own and cradled it . He spoke in a softer voice.  
  
" Here let me."   
  
_"Collocoriam."_  
  
Once the words were out of his mouth Ginny looked at her hand . Her skin seemed to be fusing back together. Her hands were once again unchaffed and unhurt. She gave Draco a brilliant smile that revealed her dimples. A smirk found its way onto Draco's face. He had a very amusing idea.  
  
"Is that better Ginevra?"   
  
The purple light was once again present , taking them back to the safety of the Hogwarts muggle section.

* * *

Reviewing is not a sin.


	6. Ch6 Born into Beauty

SORRY IT IS SO SHORT IN ADVANCE

Maybe I just wanted to put something out to keep y'all occupied

Notice how I'm double spacing everything to make it appear longer blushes

But whatever , the faster I get the filler chapter out , the faster you'll have the long chapter correct.

* * *

Happy Canada Day

* * *

Hi guys , as usual this will be the filler chapter where I make a ridiculously easy to figure out poem and you guys get the pleasure of being right about it. This one however might be a little trickier , I 'll give you a hint , It isn't which fairytale you think.  
  
Long chapter to come

* * *

100th Reviewer shall get a small part in the beauty and the beast chapter.

* * *

A lot of people have been saying how much they love fairytales, so here's a list of books where fairytales have been reinvented. Don't look at the trashy romance novels listed at the beginning scroll down until you get to INDIVIDUAL NOVELS. 

Address : I wish I owned the magical land of Harry potter ......... but hey this wish is not about to come true.

* * *

.**Reviewers  
  
NOTE : I try my best to respond to every post , but if I somehow forget to or you made a post after I finished a chapter then I'm sorry.  
  
lucugirl07 : Thank you for reading and taking the time to review. Here you go.  
  
carebear11488 : Oh thank you . My favourite is also beauty and the beast, however I can safely say it will be the last fairytale to be spotlighted. Last , but never least.  
  
Purus.Flere: Lol , you bet. As for Hansel and Gretel , I'm afraid I don't really want them in a brother sister relationship, you get my drift, but Its a safe bet to assume rapunzel will written...(CLUE) Only Ginny won't be the one with the long platinum blonde hair.  
  
GinevraXMalfoy: Thank you for taking the time to read and review. D/G all the way.  
  
Emi : Thanks...... I think :) thanks for reading and reviewing. If everything were the same life would be boring :)  
  
Ashen : I double checked and rechecked and I think I replied to every one of your reviews, that is considering you are dracolovesginny. but if it turns out I didn't . I know the last review of yours I replied is in chapter 4. I hate it when I leave someone out. Thanks for the words of encouragement.  
  
Lina : Aw thanks luv.... I like debonair Draco too, but he is a brat deep down , let's only hope Ginny can change him;)  
  
Ya , childhood was great ..... But hey , there are lots of great fairytale stories that are written for grownups. Titles listed here , to take you back to the good ol' days. now ladies and gentlemen .....   
**

**

* * *

**

****

Ch.5 Born into Beauty

.  
  
The two teens landed ungracefully in a large heap on the floor. Ginny who was nursing a large bump on her rump and Draco who was preening himself . Licking his fingers carefully Draco slicked his hair backed into the signature Malfoy_ coiffeur_ ,seeing as how it had been perfectly_ ruined_. He was oblivious to the positively seething look on Ginny's face.  
  
" Malfoy what the bloody fuck was that about? Ginny said , her hair bouncing in every direction. "If you bloody well knew my name why didn't you say so in the beginning ?  
  
Draco stopped grooming himself , he turned around slowly taking his sweet time, allthewhile making Ginny more furious.   
  
" Didn't want you to think I cared or give you the wrong idea."  
  
Draco then pranced over to the velvet chair and ceremoniously sat himself on it. A sly grin adorned his face. Ginny walked over to him, her shoes clacking on the floor with each step.  
  
When she standing a foot away from him she asked him through gritted teeth. " What _wrong idea_ would that be."  
  
Draco replied without hesitation, as though this was a rehearsed speech.   
  
" Women tend to overreact when I know their name or do something nice. I am a very complex being . Its hard to be me . What with women throwing themselves at me , what with my gorgeous body , my rapier wit....my..."  
  
Ginny cut in. " Your modesty."  
  
"Precisely ." Draco continued.  
  
" Well Malfoy , I have no intention of _throwing myself at you_, nor do I notice those things when your personality is so vile." Ginny replied splittingly.   
  
She then turned around quite pleased with herself , but ruined it by catching her foot on the edge of the Fairytale Game. Quick as a whip Draco got out of his seat and caught her just a she was about to fall.   
  
" Thought you said you weren't going to _throw yourself_ at me." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Ginny began to struggle out of his grip which landing her on the floor with Draco looking down at her.   
  
Draco was getting ready for a verbal lashing from the fiery redhead . However, instead she did something he would have never expected she laughed. Ginny Weasley laughed , not the little tinkering giggle of Pansy's that Draco despised , but a laugh that came from the bottom of her belly. She was having such a riot that Draco cracked a smile. Ginny was remarking , in her laughing stupor that Draco did have a nice smile and very strong arms.  
  
_Wait a tick , Draco Malfoy doesn't smile._

Draco was thinking the exact same thing ._Wait a minute Malfoy's don't smile , what would father say._ So he closed his mouth but couldn't stop a half smirk-half smile from staying on his face.   
  
" Well while you are down there you might as well give me the dice, its my turn anyway." Malfoy said .  
  
Ginny handed him a die and he chucked it at the board. He rolled a two and once again the rose shaped piece moved across the board.  
  
Magical lettering began to carve itself into the wood.  
  
**_Born into beauty   
  
but yet unbeautiful  
  
Born out of love   
  
but unloved still  
  
Born Different   
  
but only by appearance  
  
Born into beauty   
  
but yet unbeautiful_**  
  
Ginny and Draco glanced sideways at one another as they were enveloped once again in the mysterious purple light.

* * *

Ha try and guess that one 


	7. Ch7 Foie Gras

Hey guys , you've all given be such support that I'm going to take this time to say thank you , reading your thoughts, comments, appraisals ... criticisms is the most enjoyable part for me about writing a story. I had this idea a while ago but nothing came of it, iit was nice to see my fairytale game finally have someone play it.

* * *

Sorry I forgot to post the link to the list of fairytale stories , here it is you people 

http :www .skyehidesigns. com/index/titles. html(except without the spaces)

,stop being so damn smart. You guys guessed it . It's The Ugly Duckling

100th reviewer gets a spot in Beauty and the Beast Chapter.

* * *

I hope you guys like the title of this chapter.  
  
**Reviewers:  
  
Lucugirl07: Ha got it wrong ...... Its the ugly duckling . Thanks for taking the time to read and review  
  
GoddessoftheSliverMoon : Nope , Beauty and the beast will come at the end and the end is a long way a way. But you were right about teh Ugly Duckling.  
  
Purus.Fleure : No its not snow white. I am debating using Hansel and Gretel as one where Draco and Ginny roll together. Pansy would be the wicked witch. :) It is safe to assume I will be using some of the stories you mentioned, but a good author never reveals her secrets. () (wink) (wink)  
  
LillianisFickle: In response to your first post , thank you for reading and reviewing . In response to your second one, yes in the second chapter I am talking about Alice and Wonderland. Continue reading to find out what happens next.  
  
Mg8814: No not beauty and the beast , that one will be the last chapter of my story. Thanks for reading  
  
Ashen : Me too . :) The ugly Ducking will be this fairytale. Thanks for reading.  
  
Lina : Sorry about that, the funny thing is I put it in twice , but then I did somestupid thing with copy and paste and both vanished. If you look on chapter 6 at the disclaimer you'll notice that it actually says address , that was where I put the link before I messed it up. A hearty guffaw , I should have thought of that , maybe I'll use it in this chapter. I think he takes himself seriously when he says those things, but when he hears himself say it he sobers up a bit and realizes he sounds like Gilderoy lockhart.  
  
I think that all fairytales are based on the Grimms versions , however , its nice to read both and find a fair middle ground. I am more biased towards the Disney version because I am a romantic at heart. Besides I rated it pg-13 . Maybe I'll make a Grimm's fairytale version when I'm done this story.   
  
But the grimms versions are nothing compared to the first Alice in Wonderland movie , I think its Japanese but boy does it scare the shite out of you.   
  
VAB: Best Review ever ....nuff said thanks for you words of encouragement. I'll try to make the chapters longer as the fairytales get more complicated and romantic.  
  
GirlAmerica1: You got it in one , it is the ugly ducking. Thanks for taking the time to read and review.   
  
Angelbear: Bibity Bobity Nope sorry ... ha finally fooled some of you. Fortunately heres another chappie to console you :) () Thanks for taking the time to read and review.  
  
GinervraXMalfoy : Yes , I will be using the ugly duckling , because I can :) beside who wouldn't want to see Draco as a swan or Ginny as a cute little ducky .   
  
bkwrmbenny : Yes I am a bit insane :) and yes you were right about rumplestilskin. The plain princess Never even hear of it. ur not stupid , a lot of people didn't get it either.  
  
dreamycrazygirl: yes.. someone think my riddle is good :) thanks for taking the time to read and review.  
  
Moonlightfantasy5467 : Well ms. I knoweverything , if you get it right drop me a note , if you got it wrong I want to hear that too :) thanks for the insane comment. :)  
  
Lady Riddle : I really like your name . Thank you for your totally awesome review, one of the best I've had yet. Not snow white. sorry ... I used to by a L/J fan , but then I switched to D/G , I think in every Genre there are those predictable type stories, the trick with those is to make them predictable , but throw something in there to mix it up. Or write a spoof , which I plan to. :)  
  
milady : Unfortunately , nope . I its the ugly duckling :) **

****

* * *

And now ladies and gentlemen I give you

* * *

**Ch.5 Foie Gras**

Draco was getting used to travelling in the purple light. . It was one of the weirdest feelings he had ever experienced apart from being turned into a ferret in his fourth year.   
  
At first the light tickled your feet then sent a warm sensation up your body. Subsequently you were catapulted into a black oblivion where you could feel nothing and hear nothing, with the exception of your own thoughts. At least that is what it felt like to Draco. The landing was nothing like he had experienced before . This time was different considering Ginny and himself had been thrown into a warm slightly murky pool of water.   
  
Not being able to swim had always been a sore spot for Draco . His father had never let him because it was deemed undignified . To his astonishment and delight he was able to keep his head afloat . This came to him as quite a surprise considering most ponds were not deep and one could usually stand. He began to survey his surroundings.   
  
The pond was like nothing Draco had ever seen. Unlike the perfectly structured ponds that riddled the grounds of the Malfoy Manor this tiny pool was more rustic . The water in which he was currently sloshing in remained a bit murky , but clearer than he had initially thought. The pond was littered with large lily pads and algae that tickled his feet as he treaded in the water. Long reeds and Cat-tails adorned the far reaching edges of the pond creating a natural habitat for the animals that Draco was currently seeing.  
  
He was surprised by the fact that the animals had not scurried away, infact a crowd of baby ducks were coming towards him. _Queer ducks flock together_. Their incessant quacking was really starting to annoy him , not much annoyed a Malfoy and lived.   
  
The little baby ducks were actually larger than he had thought from far away, they seemed to be very large, much larger than a baby duck should be . _Are they larger or am I smaller_.  
  
"Malfoy" heard Draco among the quacking. " Malfoy where are you."  
  
" I'm right here."  
  
A lone duckling was coming towards him . It's eyes popped open at the sight of him   
  
"MALFOY."   
  
" Weasley you chit , you've gone and got yourself turned into a...." started Malfoy  
  
" ....duck yes I know." replied Ginny hesitantly. " Malfoy take a look at yourself in the water.  
  
Draco immediately bent his head and looked in shock at the ugly grey bird that was staring right back at him.  
  
"Gods your hideous mate." Replied Ginny   
  
" Obviously." Draco rolled his eyes at her .   
  
Ginny who was swimming back and forth ruffled her dark brown feathers.  
  
" Reckon we should get out of the water." Draco said , getting her attention," I'm getting a bloody headache from all these birds."  
  
The two made their way towards the edge of the pond Draco sank himself down on a small patch of grass, while Ginny went and sat near the water, staring at her reflection.   
  
"Weasley , lighten up , at least your not the ugly one this time." Said Malfoy who waddled over to her spot . She gave him a small smile. " I mean you being better looking than me only happens once in a blue moon."  
  
" You sure know what to say to a girl when she's down."  
  
Draco as about to reply when he heard a sound coming from behind the reeds , it was getting gradually closer.  
  
"_ Hey diddle diddle .  
  
The Cat and the Fiddle"  
_  
"Weasley , you hear that right" asked Draco tentatively.  
  
Ginny nodded in response.  
  
_"The cow Jumped over the Moon  
  
The little Dog laughed to see such sport  
  
And the dish ran away with the spoon."  
_  
The reeds beside the pair began moving , and out popped the largest , strangest looking animal that Draco had ever seen. It was a large goose , dressed in the silliest apron and dress that would have made Molly Weasley skip with delight. On its head was a bonnet adorned with little flowers which tied under its chin in a gaudy blue satin bow. I was carrying a wicker basket filled with flowers and corn. When it spotted Ginny and Draco it waddled over , sank into a deep curtsey and then spoke in a motherly voice.  
  
Draco looked at the absurdity of the situation, here he was an ugly duckling stuck in a murky pond with only a Weasley-duck for company , least of all an overgrown chicken dressed in bawdy clothes, curtseying no less .The hilarity of it was more than he could bear.  
  
" Dearies , you both look exactly like little bo peep when she found out she lost her sheep. "  
  
Ginny looked thoughtful at this comment. She turned to Draco.  
  
" I know who that is , she only talks in little rhymes, my father read me from a ...."   
  
"Weasley I don't need the story of your life."   
  
" Now children that is not the way to behave, especially you , you scurvy knave." interrupted the goose.   
  
" My name as the lady guessed is Mother Goose , are you impressed,"  
  
" Actually .. No," Malfoy said making a mockery of the _overgrown chicken_ ." Anyone can rhyme , even I can do it all the time."  
  
" Malfoy , oh now you've done it " cried Ginny   
  
Mother Goose had somehow grown larger and was now speaking in a booming voice.  
  
" You think its easy do you , I can see right through , you think its easy to rhyme , you are wasting my time." She made a move to leave but thought better of it and turned back.   
  
" I'm going to cite you a story , I hope you pick up the allegory,"  
  
_"Little Miss Muffet sat on he tuffet  
  
Eating her curds and When  
  
Along came a spider , who sat down beside her  
  
And frightened Miss Mufffet away ."   
_  
" I'll leave you with no explanation , no clue nor consideration, you'll solve this one on your own , no one will help ,you'll do it alone."  
  
She turned to Ginny " Sorry dear you have to suffer because of his mistake, but just make yourself comfy around this little lake."  
  
" Malfoy look what you've done." cried Ginny making her way towards him .Mother Goose however stepped in between the two quickly. Glancing sideways at the two teens she started speaking fast.  
  
" Now , now you two , break it up break it up ." She said forcefully " I have only one warning for you Malfoy . DON'T FUCK IT UP." An then she was gone just as quickly as she came.  
  
" How could you do that , do you know how utterly selfish you are ," She said advancing on him " we have no way to leave, we don't know how , and we are going to be here forever , try explaining that to your precious DADDY ."   
  
She turned away and started waddling very quickly towards the water. She plunged into the pond then mad way for the middle , wagging her little duck feet.  
  
She stopped and turned around , indicating an imaginary line with the tip of her little wing. This is my side of the pond that is yours , don't cross it or I'll.."  
  
" What or you'll beak me to death." yelled Draco  
  
" No , but I'll make you wish you were never born." she cried. " You stupid ugly duckling."  
  
Then she swam towards the edge and entered the reeds.   
  
_Stupid little chit , doesn't know anything , this is my side and that's yours . If I had my wand I'd.   
_  
_**You'd what , show her who was boss , just like dear old dad.**_

* * *

Meanwhile  
  
Ginny had launched herself on a large leaf and was now sobbing . _What is going to happen now. What about mum and dad, I miss even Ron .... and Harry . What will Harry think .. does he even notice I'm gone. I wish Malfoy would have just left me alone.  
_  
Days passed and Ginny still had not come out. Draco had been keeping himself busy by feeding himself worms, which he found to taste just like chicken. He was starting to feel an immeasurable amount of guild towards his actions. If he was going to get out of this place he would need Ginny's help , which meant he would have to apologise to her somehow. Draco had also been contemplating Mother Goose's rhyme to him. He came to the conclusion that he was the spider. His reputation was one that he had built on a foundation of intimidation and impressiveness. which made everyone scared of him. _Good , that's exactly what I wanted. Father says that fear brings power. But was father right?  
_  
Nevertheless , Draco had to apologise to Ginny , because like it or not he did need her.  
  
He made his way diligently to the other side of the pond. When he got out of the water he proceeded to shake himself and waddle along through the foliage. Pulling back branches with his beak , he came to a small opening that housed a large leaf and Ginny, who was no longer a little duckling , but a fully grown duck. When she took a glance at him , she backed away as though she were afraid . The rhyme cam back to Draco .  
  
_"Little Miss Muffet sat on he tuffet  
  
Eating her curds and When  
  
Along came a spider , who sat down beside her  
  
And frightened Miss Mufffet away ."   
  
_Why was she so scared of him?  
  
" Get away you foul creature." Ginny said croakily.   
  
Standing in front of her was the most beautiful swan she had ever seen , beautiful m but deadly. Her uncle Billius had told her about Swans , they were beautiful , but vicious.  
  
It made a move to come closer, but stopped sensing her fear. _Was that a look of confusion in its eyes?  
_  
" Weasley, " said the Swan .   
  
Ginny's eyes flew open . She spoke incredulously.  
  
" Malfoy , is that you?"  
  
" Of course its me you silly girl , what other talking thing do you know around here."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Draco interrupted her.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry I said what I said ."  
  
" What did you say?"   
  
"Sorry." Draco said through gritted teeth.   
  
Ginny noticed how hard this was for him . It sounded like to her this was one of the few apologies he had ever given in his entire life.   
  
" I'll even let you call me ugly again." said Draco with a hopeful look in his eye.  
  
"You aren't ugly anymore Malfoy." Ginny replied  
  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth purple light began to engulf the two of them. Ginny attributed the elation within her to the fact that she was leaving the pond , and not to its real reason ; _Malfoy's_ apology.


	8. Ch8 Blue Blood

Hey guys , you know what's weird , the review comments are going to start being longer than the story , you guys are great .... Well another riddle , its one of my favourites :)

* * *

100th reviewer gets a small part in beauty and the beast fairytale.

* * *

**Reviewers**  
  
**GinevraXMalfoy : Good job here you go , thanks for reading. Thanks for putting me on your list  
  
ErMonkey, Burner of Cookies : It takes a fair bit of effort , thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for putting me on your list :)  
  
Magicwand : I'm glad you saw my story for what it was, its not meant to be about fairytales, but the voyage of discovery between the two. :)  
  
Lina : lol .. yes that tosser isn't as bad as he appears to be :)  
  
reliantKroxmysocks721 : Oh thanks you for reading and reviewing :)  
  
Damkina2000 : Thanks for the tip , I'll try my best to make it clearer. . That was a really good review thank you , it help make my story better. Sleeping beauty will be included , it will be third from last, HINT there will be an interesting event happening right after that chapter.  
  
Moonlightfatasy5467 : Its only human to be wrong :) Sadly bambi is one of my most hated Disney movies along with Pinocchio so they will both not be making an appearance.  
  
Purus.Flere : I'll give you one hint, Draco as Aladdin , Ginny as a flying carpet but who is his love interest?  
  
dreamycrazygirl: Exactly, but Ginny isn't too good at knowing her own feelings yet.  
  
sophie : thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
LadyRiddle : There's nothing like being reminded 5 times that this chapter isn't as good as the rest :) just joking , I don't mind. I like constructive criticism , it helps me write a better story . No worries about the 5 reviews , the more the merrier.  
  
Dracoluvr2009 : Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
PaperStars : Aw thank you for reading and reviewing.  
  
DracoandGinny : I'm assuming those three reviews were all from you. It kind of gets hard to keep track of all the Draco and Ginny shippers that put them in their nicknames, sorry about the confusion. I found that comment about hacking particularly funny, who would be sad enough to hack into a fan fiction website .  
  
Ah Cinderella , yes that should be a great chapter , however a surprise guest will be making an appearance here. Draco will be the ugly stepsister :)**

* * *

I'm sorry If anyone who reviewed the last chapter didn't make it on. Fanfiction.net hasn't been updating fast enough and the Login Feature , doesn't work so I can't get into my backup files . So I'll include you in the next chapter.

* * *

Reviewing makes me happy.

* * *

Ch.8 Blue BloodIn retrospect , Draco Malfoy had only truly apologized twice in his life . Although he had given a great many apologies to his parents they were never sincere.   
  
You might think him to be a cold fish with no feelings , but underneath his rough exterior was a scared young man who craved , desired companionship. This was partially why it was so hard to apologize to anyone. Perhaps no one had given him a good enough reason to or perhaps he never had had anyone to apologize to, except for Professor Snape and now Ginny.  
  
He could remember clearly the first apology he had ever given. It had been the first night of his first year. His father had given him a present earlier , one that would help him locate people who didn't want to be found. That night he had walked in on Snape and Mcgonagall having a conversation about Snape's role ten years earlier.   
  
Draco had known that Professor Snape had been a deatheater, how could he not be. He had visited the manor regularly while Draco was growing up . He had pleasantly conversed with his mother and father over dinner . He had even gone to deatheater meetings ._ How could he not be working for the cause?  
_  
Snape had seen him that night , but they had not talked about it .Draco had been very young , but not stupid.   
  
Before Draco was too leave for Christmas , Snape had asked him to tea in his office. He had not talked about that night , nor what Draco should do.   
  
In parting Snape had said something highly shocking to Draco . _Our choices make us what we are , that is why I am me and you are you.   
_  
In turn , Draco had said he was sorry, not because he had to , because he chose to.

Snape to Draco was the closest thing he had to a companion . Severus was the one thing that held him back from being what he feared most ; his father.   
  
Draco was pushing all these thoughts in his head , but why had he _apologized_ to Ginny? She had nothing to offer him except a way out of a fairytale. That was the reason and nothing more. Well at least that is what Draco told himself.  
  
The journey by way of the purple light was a great deal longer than it had ever been , perhaps because they had never been in a fairytale so long . It seemed to go on forever until a familiar plop was heard and felt . Draco and Ginny were once again deposited in a heap on the floor. Ginny quickly scampered up and went to go look out the window . They had been gone such a long time , wouldn't her friends and family think it weird for her not to be around. She looked on the grounds , but strangely everything had looked the same on the day they had started the game . _It was raining but..... hang on a tick_.  
  
" Malfoy get over here." Ginny screeched. Malfoy had strided towards the window anxious to see why she was yelling.  
  
Outside it was raining , but it couldn't be because the rain was suspended in midair . The wind which had been howling earlier had made no noise and was currently remaining in a stationary wind movement. Everything was frozen in time.  
  
" Malfoy we have to get on with this game." said Ginny hurriedly " There is no way we can let all those people live like that forever."  
  
If he'd have been stuck with anyone but a Weasley and perhaps Pansy he would have disagreed. Malfoy actually thought having a little time to oneself was quite a good thing.   
  
Ginny who had been looking at Malfoy with inquiring eyes noticed he was slightly pleased at the thought of people being suspended in time.  
  
" What are you happy about ?" asked Ginny  
  
Malfoy gave her a smirk " I'm just thinking about the boy wonder suspended in time scratching his fat arse." Ginny huffed indignantly.  
  
" Harry does not have a fat arse."   
  
" How would you know Weasley , been looking up his baggy clothes.?" said Draco   
  
" I don't get you , one minute your apologizing , the next your making fun of me."  
  
Ginny shook her head and returned to the game board . Silently pretending like she was studying it.   
  
Malfoy was a bit furious . He had apologized had he not , and she was just throwing that in his face. Much in the same way as Harry Potter had done six years earlier.  
  
_Flashback  
_  
_Draco Malfoy had entered Harry Potters compartment hoping to extend an offer of friendship.  
  
" Is it true, they are saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment . So its you is it ?"   
  
" Yes." said Harry, who was looking in awe at Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy thought to introduce them. " Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle."   
  
" And my name is Malfoy , Draco Malfoy."   
  
A slight cough erupted out of the red haired boy near the window. Draco turned his head sharply. " Think my name is funny do you ? No need to ask who you are." Now Draco at the time was not feeling particularly charitable towards this boy. " My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair , freckles and more children than they can afford.  
  
Draco turned back to Harry, trying to give him a piece of advice . " You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others , Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."  
  
Draco held out his hand indicating a gesture of friendship towards the bespeckled boy, but he didn't take it.  
  
End flashback  
_  
Now a Weasley had done the same thing to him , giving him the back of her hand . Not thinking his apology mattered . He narrowed his eyes in malevolence.   
  
Ginny had been contemplating the enigma that was Draco Malfoy , she came to the conclusion that if he ever would do anything nice, he would always follow it by a period of git-ness . He was doing that now , wasn't he. So Ginny did the only thing there was to do . She apologized for him being mean to her.   
  
" Malfoy , I accept your apology , and I hope you accept mine."  
  
Malfoy was slightly perturbed , she hadn't done anything wrong , in fact , he would be the first to admit he had been a bit of a git himself. _Girls are a bit weird_.  
  
_That ought to put him off balance for the time being._ Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Ginny then picked up the dice and rolled , loving every minute of the confused expression on his face.  
  
Her die came out to be a five. The piece moved slowly across the tile. They were still a long way off towards completing the game.  
  
Slowly magical lettering began to cut itself into the wood. Draco who had recovered himself a little stood beside her and read the poem.

_** Royalty is as royalty does.  
  
But what if royalty does what it must not do.   
  
Who would then choose monarchs  
  
Most certainly not you.  
  
**_

_** One made of uncivilized opinion  
  
To show the qualities of a dignified minion  
  
An unbiased vault of heaven may see  
  
Blue blood in a castle for thee  
  
It may also show  
  
A gutter made where you shall go   
  
It is therefore not for me to decide  
  
Who can tell a pauper from the princess deep inside .**_

_**.**_

_**  
  
**_And once again a very confused boy and a slightly less confused girl made their way into another fairytale full of adventure.

* * *

Can you guys guess the next fairytale, I bet you can its not that hard .


	9. Ch9 Princesshood

I am proud to be a D/G supporter.  
  
I wear my badge with pride.

* * *

Well Guys , If my calculations are correct , sorry if they aren't. Lady Riddle is my 100th reviewer. :) Beauty and the Beast is quite a long way off yet. :) But here is another chapter to keep you guys occupied.

* * *

I recently dyed my hair Dark Brown , do I look any different ? Random I know, but I couldn't resist.

* * *

Thou shalt always Review.

* * *

Disclaimer : I own nothing .... except the heart of Draco :).... not , hes fictional. I also don't own the princess and the pea.

* * *

**Reviewers**  
  
**TrioWing: Here you go , thanks for reading  
  
ERmonkey, burner of cookies : Nope , not the princess and the pauper.  
  
Moonlightfatasy5467: Bambi makes me cry. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Meroko : Nope , You think I would make it that easy :)  
  
Liltrick89 : Damn you got it right. Thanks for the encouragement. Yes , Draco does get puzzled quite easily.  
  
Katy : I'm glad you took a chance with a fairytale story. :) loved hearing from you  
  
cf: Cinderella... nope :) thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Dweeb : Lol thank you for all those reviews . I hope you continue to be as energetic with the following chapters. Lol the rhymes are all my own .... Sadly :) Your right the Prince and the Pauper would be too easy :)  
  
Dracoluvr2009 : Nope not Cinderella . I will write more.. god permitting.  
  
GinevraXMalfoy: Good job you were one of the few who got it. Always nice to hear from you.  
  
Aurienna: Yes the chapter was kind of random , but I need to make those filler chapters a bit longer , so I added some weird stuff in. I needed to include the info about how time works. I think you are reviewer #99 if my calculations are correct. :(  
  
Lady Riddle : I'm glad you asked when they are going to start liking each other. I really dislike stories when they automatically start liking each other immediately. This chapter has a little more D/G than usual. They have hated each other for so long, why rush love :) Oh you did make my morning and congrats on becoming the 100th reviewer ... I think . Your character name in the Beauty and the beast chapter will be Maid Lilydread or I am Lady Riddle. :) Hope you like it. Paperstars: I think you squeaked out #101 .I've counted many times :( Thank you  
  
Dreamy-CrazyGirl : Spanish Bible.. eh sounds fascinating :) No not the Prince and the Pauper. Thanks for reading.  
  
HPReader4L: They got out because Ginny commented on Malfoy's unuglyish appearance :)  
  
BloodNDarkness: Nope , not the prince and the pauper, thanks for the support.  
  
DracoandGinny : You are right. Reviewing does make my day. On some level I write this story for me , but on another its all about you guys :) Its weird after you start writing stories you end up reviewing a lot of others. Here you go. The next chappie.  
  
MagicWand: Nope not Cinderella , that will be coming up soon :) I love when people read my comments. That's why I take the time to write them :)**

* * *

Ch.9 Princesshood   
  
  
As a child Ginny had read countless wizarding fairytales . Ones of heroism , morals and romance, others of sadness, joy and love. However none fascinated Ginny more than the ones about princess. Ginny could never fool herself into thinking she could be a princess. She had no diamonds, no fancy dresses and no gold , which a princess most certainly needed. These stories offered her an escape to a place where she could imagine anything she wanted, no matter what anyone said. Princess had long butter yellow hair, ravishing beauty and were always immaculate in appearance.  
Ginny at the moment was as far away from feeling like a Princess. She felt soggy, cold and a bit downhearted. The purple light had never been one to drop her in a comfortable spot, she had come to expect this. Ginny was sprawled on the stone steps leading to a large wooden front door. It was dark , as dark as ebony , and cold as ice. The rain was pouring making it hard for Ginny to see. Her clothing which she guessed to have been a dark brown dress was drenched in water and made her every movement difficult. Her fiery hair was plastered to her forehead . Picking herself up, Ginny moved towards the door and knocked heavily on the wooden gate.  
  
Draco Malfoy was as comfortable as he had ever been. Inside the large and elegant castle he had been deposited on a lovely old antique chair, one much like he had at home. He was sheltered from the stormy night . He pitied anyone stuck outside. The thunder and lightening were somewhat loud and menacing looking , but Draco didn't mind .In fact he would have been slightly more uncomfortable if it had been sunny and quiet. Now where would the Weasel be ? _That girl is most confusing , one minute she does one thing then .... I think she is best left alone_.  
  
A loud noise emanated through the large estate, interrupting Draco's thoughts.  
  
_Knock. Knock. Knock._  
  
The large wooden door which was located directly across from his chair creaked slightly then was pushed open by a dark soggy person.  
  
The place Ginny had entered was simply breathtaking. All the grandeur in the queen of England's castle was not in any way equal to the wealth that was on display. Everywhere Ginny looked she saw gold. Gold statues, Gold chairs, even the long carpet was golden. As soon as she was out of the rain Ginny wanted nothing more than to slip the heavy garments off her body and relax on one of the delightfully gold couches. She would have , had Draco Malfoy not been staring at her less than perfect appearance.  
  
"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Draco said cheekily. Squinting her eyes in anger Ginny huffed and sloshed towards him, leaving tiny puddles in her wake.  
  
"I'm cold , I'm wet , and I am severely knackered Malfoy. Now is not the time." replied Ginny.  
  
Ginny had not looked as bad wet as he had told her. Her body was, well not what he had expected. She was always crammed into those baggy cloaks and jumpers that looked as though they had belonged to her brothers. Never would he have thought that wet clothing would look so good on a Weasley.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a card whizzing towards her head. Gold sparks were springing from the card creating a trail of colour in its path. _Even the card was made of Gold._ Malfoy had received an identical card.  
  
It found its way into Ginny's hand and she felt the heavy expensive paper. It only had five words on it. _No aid you shall receive_. The cards vanished with a pop and were gone as quickly as they had appeared.  
  
The loud noise of a door opening made Ginny let out a slight scream. In her view stood one of the most regal looking woman she had ever seen in her life. She was dressed in the richest gown Ginny had ever laid eyes upon. It was made of sapphire silk that cradled her body and flowed down to the floor. Her brilliant gold hair was piled on top of her head secured by a gold circlet that signified they were in the presence of a queen. Her features were delicate. Eyes bright as the sea and a mouth as red as blood sat on her visage. She looked so ...  
  
"Oh my son," She cried running over to Malfoy ,throwing her arms around him. "Who is this ?" She asked with a look of absolute repulsion in her eyes.  
  
Malfoy sensing her dislike for Ginny decided to play along.  
  
"I really haven't any idea mother, I don't know how she _weaseled_ her way in." Draco gave her a satisfied smirk and turned back to his _mother_ with an angelic grin on his face.  
  
"Well then . Stand up straight girl." said the queen "What are you doing in my castle." She said raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in annoyance.  
  
"I don't know. I was sent to the castle......" said Ginny timidly.  
  
"Oh , you were sent to the _castle_, .... so you are one of the princesses they sent to win the heart of my prince." With this last statement she took hold of Draco's cheek and pinched it lightly.  
  
Draco opened his eyes wide, her prince..._ heavens no_. Ginny noticing Draco's discomfort piped up. "Yes, I am a princess from the land of ..... Burrow .... yes... Burrow ." said Ginny.  
  
The queen pursed her lips. "The town of ... _Burrow_. Is not a burrow a _hove_l." said the queen.  
  
Draco added his own thought in . "Yes mother, I do believe you are right. A hovel." The hidden meaning quite evident to Ginny. _That self absorbed snivelling son of ....a_.  
  
"Well in any case, a princess such as yourself should not be in those clothes, come along now , I'll show you to a room." said the queen with obvious dislike in her voice.  
  
She led them out of the large gold foyer into a dark corridor adorned with portrait of equally ravishing people. Ginny walked beside Draco , while the queen led in silence.  
  
"Malfoy" said Ginny silently. The queen noticed the conversation and gazed sharply back at Ginny.  
  
Ginny gave a fake smile , whispering through gritted teeth to Draco, while smiling at the queen. "Thanks for the help back there."  
  
"No problem ." Draco replied effortlessly.  
  
The queen had stopped in front of a rather flimsy looking door, with a small diamond shaped opening in the middle. The queen took out a large antique shaped key and clicked it into place revealing a very narrow , but seemingly tall room. A pile of mattresses had been directly on top of one another with a large ladder leading up to the top. The queen pushed Ginny inside then locked the door yelling. "Good Night . Fresh clothes are waiting on your bed."  
  
Ginny looked the tall pile of beds up and down. There were at least a hundred, perhaps more. Afraid of heights, Ginny was terrified at the thought of climbing the rickety ladder to the top.  
  
Draco had been rather surprised at the queens behaviour. She had pushed Ginny gruffly into the room and had immediately led him to his own room. At his door she had only said one thing to him . "If that girl is a princess, then I am a pauper." Then had she left abruptly. Now Draco was laying on his bed, a comfortable bed , much like the one he had at home. He promptly fell asleep as exhaustion claimed him.  
  
Ginny was tackling the ladder step by step. It did not help that her wet clothes were making it rather difficult. Her long dress dripped onto the rungs making them slippery and a hazard. Once or twice she almost fell , but in the end she grasped the top mattress , hoisting herself up.  
The tower of beds was by far the highest she had ever been , apart from the World Quidditch Cup stadium. She chanced a peek downward then quickly looked away , deathly afraid.  
  
On the bed were garments laid out for her . She quickly exchanged her soggy clothes for a warm and fresh nightgown.

The bed itself she would have expected to have been comfortable , but for some odd reason it wasn't . _You'd think with over a hundred mattress it ought to feel as though I were sleeping on a cloud._ The only thing breathtaking that Ginny actually enjoyed was the ceiling , which opened up to reveal the night sky, much like the astronomy tower back at Hogwarts. _Venus was bright tonight._  
  
Draco woke up halfway through the night. He could no longer sleep on such a comfortable bed after days of sleeping on hard ground as a duck. Perhaps he should go visit Ginny and that monstrous bed she was forced to sleep on. Throwing the covers off himself he got up and made his way to Ginny's quarters, trying to recall the path as best he could.  
  
Eventually after taking quite a many wrong turns and winding up in a servants quarter , he found the door with the diamond shaped hole in it. Not bothering to see if she was asleep he yelled up at her . He needn't have yelled however, because even the slightest sound made its way through the thin door and echoed up the long tower.  
  
Ginny was startled by loudest noise she had heard in a while. It was Malfoy shouting up at her.  
  
"Are you asleep?" boomed Malfoy.  
  
"No , I am sleeptalking," replied Ginny dryly. "Don't speak so loud Malfoy, your_ incessant prattling_ is disrupting my beauty sleep." Ginny lied , quietly admitting to herself that this was one of the worst nights sleep she had ever had.  
  
"_Alohamora_." said Draco pointing his wand towards the door.  
  
"Its no use , wand magic doesn't work in the fairytales." Ginny said .  
  
"You should learn respect Weasley." Draco drawled slowly "I am after all a prince."  
  
"You are no more a _prince_ than I am a princess."  
  
Draco sat down on the cold ground beside the door. Neither of them spoke for several minutes.  
  
"Can you see the stars Malfoy." asked Ginny from inside.

"Yes." said Draco , who was opposite a square shaped window.  
  
"When I was a little girl , I used to love watching the stars . "When you were young , did you too?"  
  
Draco , deciding not to be his usual atrocious self replied .  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Mars looks bright tonight ." She said as more of a statement.  
  
"Aye" replied Draco "_As does Venus_."  
  
Ginny smiled inspite of herself "Draco, you aren't as vile as you seem."  
  
Draco was taken aback but recovered slightly. "I'm more vile than you think. I am a Malfoy." Draco said coldly as he retreated back to his room .  
  
Ginny could not sleep. _Why had she said his name and the fact that he wasn't as bad as she portrayed himself to be. Couldn't she for once tried to restrain her thoughts. Her mother had always told her they would get her into trouble.  
_  
Both slept badly that night, on account of their lodgings , of course. Draco because his bed was too soft , and hers because it was ..... anything but.  
  
Early in the morning a pair of shuffling feet awoke Draco, while the sound of a lock clicking open awoke Ginny.  
  
She was deathly tired and felt as if her body would never be properly rested again. She looked forward to resting when they got out of this forsaken fairytale. So she made her way down the steep ladder towards the exit, and freedom.

At the bottom of her climb she found a fresh gown awaiting her and a basin of cool water. After she cleaned and clothed herself she left the room and walked back to the foyer the way she came.  
Draco was waiting exactly where he had been when she first saw him. He looked unapproachable and sour. She had come to know his behavioural tendencies, and it looked like today, judging from the icy glare he gave her would be trying.  
  
The queen swept into the room , looking at Draco's sour appearance then to Ginny haggard one.  
  
"My dear, you look dreadful, was anything wrong.?"  
  
Clearly not wanting to offend her host she stated that nothing was wrong. Draco shot her a cold look. The queen looked pleased at her answer.  
  
"Actually, your highness, "said Ginny curtseying. "With all due respect , that was one of the worst nights sleep I've ever had." Draco gave her an alarmed look. _Let him be scared .  
_  
"In fact , I could not sleep a wink."  
  
The queen gave her a sour look and huffed . "Well my dear it seems you've..."  
  
Ginny was ready for a declaration of beheadment .  
  
"... passed the test," Said the queen "You are to marry my son."  
  
"What "cried Draco. "There is no way I will ever marry that..."  
  
She cut him off though. The queen clapped her hands then spoke to Draco. " Not you silly, your younger brother. Ah there he is."  
  
A young man with dark hair was standing in the shadows of the doorway , he steeped out to reveal himself.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened . _**Harry  
**_  
Then a purple light engulfed Ginny and Draco .Then the golden castle and Harry disappeared in an instant.


	10. Ch10 Manhood

This is a poem I wrote for all those Ginny and Draco Worshippers.  
  
Harry and Ginny , predictable to the bone.  
  
Ron and Hermione won't they leave me alone.  
  
Draco and Harry are not my cup of tea.  
  
Neither are Cho and Blaise Zabini.  
  
Severus and Sirius , I never was one for slash.  
  
While Lily and James most certainly do clash..  
  
Voldemort and Dumbledore how sick and unhip.  
  
So this is why I sail the Draco / Ginny ship.  
  
An aristocratic nose he has and white blond hair to boot.  
  
A Malfoy he is , from a house of ill repute.  
  
A long mane of fiery hair and very tiny despite her voice.  
  
Ginny and Malfoy together , never, at least not by her choice.  
  
Sure they are predictable, he's evil and she's not.  
  
She always has no money , while he has got a lot.  
  
They always collide most accidentally.  
  
And the always trade insults coincidentally.  
  
He'll call her a Weasel and him a great big ferret .  
  
Or a comment about her hair as red as a large fresh carrot.  
  
She is fire to his ice.  
  
He is mean to her nice.  
  
Slytherin and Gryffinor , the lion and the snake.  
  
The finest couple in the world , for heaven bloody sake.

* * *

Author Notes : Well guys , I was really bored one night and decided to come up with a poem. I rhyme a lot don't I ?

* * *

**Reviewers :**  
  
**Moonlightfantasy5467 : Always nice to hear from you , thanks for reading  
  
ER,Burner of Cookies : LOL :) Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Hidden-tales4eva : I know , but it was a plot point that needed to be included. :( Don't worry , I'm a D/G shipper  
  
DracoandGinny: I reviewed both your stories. Thanks for reviewing mine. We'll be seeing more of Harry .  
  
Dweeb: Yes , Harry is there for a reason, if you read the previous chapters author notes carefully (After the reviews) you'll discover the reason.  
  
Trio Wing: Yes, but just for that fairytale . shudders :)  
  
GinevraXMalfoy : Don't jinx me. LOL well I expect he isn't really feeling angry because Harry is his brother . Jealous perhaps. ;)  
  
HermyGFWeasley : Thanks for reading and Reviewing.  
  
Cf : Thanks for reading and taking the time to review :)  
  
Purus.Flere: Oh that's alright. Fan fiction was being retarded to me too. I left a huge clue as to why Harry is there in the previous chapters authors notes. (after the reviews) . Pansy that cow , honestly Draco doesn't even like her. It will be someone who will make Ginny jealous.  
  
JB-LIRIMAER : Oh thank you . I love fluff too. Romance is great , but don't you ever feel let down when the romance comes its the build-up for me that's the most exciting.  
  
Nadine : You have great taste :)  
  
Damkina2000 : I always love getting a review that tells me if I'm doing something wrong or something really good. I was really worried that the characters might not seem in character. I have a final draft of fairytales .About 8 more to go. Then the end. :) I have already written the last paragraphs because they didn't quite fit in to the previous chapter, but they fit nicely in the last.  
  
dreamycrazy-girl : Ginny still does love Harry. What she doesn't know is she only loves the idea of him and her together. Perhaps a blond haired pillock can give her the love she deserves. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Lina : I loathe Harry , however , I could just be trying to throw you guys off ;)  
  
Lessa-13-2004 : Here you go , thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
DanielleBrownwhen : Thank you , so much I really appreciate your opinion. I was very worried about keeping them true to themselves, I see so many stories that disregard the canon and its rather sad , because JK's has created such wonderful characters. I'm glad it doesn't sound rushed. Don't worry , I try to update twice a week :) Thanks for the wonderful review.

* * *

**You are welcomed to criticize and to flame , for I am the writer to take all the blame

* * *

Ch.9 ManhoodWhen they returned to the library , they both thought better than to attempt conversation. Ginevra went directly to the velvet chair and promptly fell asleep. Draco was not so lucky. With his wand , he transfigured a book into a small bench. He would have made it a plush armchair, but that was much too advanced for his level.  
Unable to do anything but think , he mulled through the events of the past twenty-four hours.  
  
He had not lied when he had told Ginny of watching the stars as a child. There was something very humbling about looking upon a vast expanse of nothingness only to find a small star, a diamond in the rough. Perhaps it was one of the few things his father could never teach him , for Lucius had not looked to the stars in years. Yes , Draco Malfoy was an avid astronomer , not only using the astronomy tower for snogging , but for his own personal secret.  
  
Draco relished secrets, for he had never had many of his own. His secret delight; a lone hidden box under his bed at Hogwarts containing a working replica of the galaxy. Charmed to locate any star and pinpoint any galaxy. It was both very rare and expensive, but worth it. Definitely a curiosity his family would never approve of.  
  
This had been partially why he had been so cold towards Ginny. She had pinpointed a weakness. A flaw within his personality that did not mesh with the typical Malfoy behaviour. It had hurt him immeasurably , for in his eyes he was not perfect , he was not a typical Malfoy. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself , Draco knew different.  
He would always be Draco , but never a Malfoy. A rude awakening for such a confused and lonely young man. He wanted so much to be like his father _....but I never will be_ .  
  
Looking quite surly and rather put out , Draco glanced at the sleeping girl directly opposite him. Draco almost growled . _Potter . Why had he been there?  
_  
For some strange reason , Draco could not let this question remain unanswered. He swiftly got up and strode to where Ginny was quietly napping. Brandishing his wand he quickly muttered a spell.  
  
"_Expello Lathargis"_  
  
Ginny awoke refreshed and happy, until she spotted the figure that was causing her unease stooped right in front of her.  
  
"Why was Potter there. Is he here in his invisibility cloak again," Draco got up and started flailing his arms.  
  
"Come out little potty." Draco yelled . "Scared of the big bad Malfoy."  
  
_He's gone nutters._  
  
"Here to save the day again.." In his tirade he had slammed his arm rather badly against a bookshelf and let out a yelp of pain.  
  
Walking over to him Ginny took his arm and led him over to the velvet couch. She felt pity for this boy. Ron had always said it would be her downfall.  
  
"Oh for heaven sakes Malfoy," Ginny said in a huff. "Acting all nutters over Harry. He was blushing furiously.  
  
She motioned for him to sit down. "I don't know any healing spells , so I'm going to wrap your arm up." He could do nothing but nod.  
  
She ripped a long strip of cloth from her robe, and wrapped it around his arm, then around his shoulder in a makeshift sling. When her work was done she sat across from him , forcing him to meet her gaze.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" she asked  
  
"Nothing, I just thought _perfect _Potter was in here," He said . "What other reason would there be ."  
  
"Perhaps we should simply ask the game."  
  
"Ask the game , what could it tell us , it's not like there is a manual or anything." It's not like the reason why _Scarhead_ was there is going to come whizzing at my head in ....."  
  
A large brown envelope with dark green ink had stopped in the air in front of Draco's face.  
  
_ Mr. D Malfoy_

_ Muggle Section_

_ Hogwarts Library_

_ Hogsmede_  
  
He looked at Ginny with a raised eyebrow , but she could only smirk. He carefully unfolded the parchment from the confines of the envelope then read aloud.  
  
_"Our deepest romantic desire shall never be forgotten , even in a fairytale."  
_  
Ginny had become quiet , recalling the events of the past day. Earlier on Ginny had indeed been thinking about Harry. There was probably some subconscious need to have him as her Prince.  
  
"I think I get it Malfoy." said Ginny embarrassedly "That was my fairytale since I rolled the dice. You had to be in it, but not necessarily as a..." Ginny blushed darker and continued "romantic interest."  
  
_It gives you your deepest desire,_ Ginny thought quietly.  
  
Malfoy was clearly not understanding. His face was a myriad of confusion.  
  
"I think that whomever you want to be..... with will reflect in the fairytales, I can't make it any simpler than that." said Ginny.  
  
Comprehension dawned on Malfoy. _So she wanted to shag Potter, that's why he was bloody there .  
_  
"Well you can bet you most certainly will not be a princess in mine," said Draco coldly. Even thought he had no romantic interest in Ginny _.... none ... never_.... he found it strangely disconcerting to find that she had attraction to him. It was terrible for his damaged ego . He had been used to girls throwing themselves at his feet. Now Ginny would rather stomp on his feet than kiss them.  
  
"Shag Potter senseless, do whatever you want , but leave me out of it." He said sharply.  
  
Ginny looked rather taken aback by his anger . It was mainly directed at her. _She had no choice whom she loved_. Was his hatred for Harry so advanced that he could associate hatred to anyone who cared about Harry? _Of course it was._  
  
A die broke their strange silence. It cleverly separated into two dies and each one floated towards Ginny and Draco, respectively.  
  
_ROLL_  
  
They both rolled a pair of ones. Once again magical gold lettering began to cut itself into the wood.  
  
_ A worn path to her sire  
protect her.  
  
Her need is dire.  
A little girl lost all alone  
  
Through the darkness  
Through the fog  
Through the sun  
Through the bog.  
  
Protect her from the wolves cry.  
All is lost unless you try.  
  
A worn path to her sire  
Protect Her ._


	11. Ch11 Ridinghood

Hey guys , I decided to put this chapter in as a suggestion from a reader, I'm not entirely happy with it though. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Major writer blockage.  
  
I'm having a tough time coming up with Draco's love interest. Any suggestions.

* * *

**Reviewers:**  
  
**Lorblak : Malfoy's smirk will be making an appearance in this chapter, I promise you. I'm not big on G/H , so have no fear Ginny is Draco's Girl.  
  
GinevraXmalfoy: Good job , It's little red riding hood.  
  
Memories of You : Thanks for the compliment, here's the update :)  
  
Immortalbreeze04 : Thank you.  
  
Dweeb: You didn't look hard enough;) I found them. Thanks about the poem. This chapter will be little red riding hood.  
  
Onsetlife : I BEG TO DIFFER..... I am a huge Hp fan , the next book is CALLED Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Sorry to go a bit psycho. I spent way to much time on mugglenet and JK's website to be wrong. :) Thanks on your review of the story.   
  
ERmonkey, burner of cookies: Lol , its little red riding hood.  
  
BloodNDarkness : Course it is , all the poems I write are mine :) And you are right about Ridinghood   
  
cf : Thanks for reading and taking the time to review , here it is.  
  
Magicwand : How do you know she won't kiss him (Harry) ;) Ur right about Little R. RidingHood  
  
dreamergurl : Thank you for your wonderful review. I always was partial to the little mermaid , I still know all the songs by heart :) Sadly , I have no plans to write one, in this story. I will probably be including some of the others you mentioned.  
  
Sabra: Thank you very much for your review :)  
  
Hpreader4l : Thanks on the poem and the story,  
  
Purus.Flere. I am having a very hard time coming up with his love interest. I am afraid I made Draco a little TOO dense in that chapter.  
  
Lina : I never really liked Harry much , too perfect, too modest , tooo,,,,,,, bland  
  
Trio Wing : I scare you.... thanks , I think :)  
  
Kylie : Thank you for the encouragement  
  
PaintPro1000 : That's all right , I hope your computer is all fixed.  
  
Lorblak : :) Awe , always nice to hear from you. I couldn't include your previous reviews in the last chapter, so you have two in this one.  
  
Ash Night : It doesn't matter who she loves at the moment, only whom she loves in the end ;) You and Draco have a lot in common eh.  
  
Liltrick89: Nah , that would be too easy . Besides , Ginny needs to get a bit jealous. you are correct on the fairytale.  
  
Hidden-Tales4evea: Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
**Ch.10 Ridinghood  
  
The mountains were one of the cleanest places in the world. Free from the dirtiness of humans and their wasteful ways, the mountain remained immaculate in everyway possible , except for one. Draco Malfoy's bright blond hair and Ginny's Weasley red hair contrasted greatly with the untouched atmosphere.  
  
From the moment Ginny arrived she felt an immediate change . The air was thinner and purer than the Hogwarts library. It smelt fresh, unlike the dusty scent of old books. She looked around to be met with a sight for sore eyes. Everything was green and perfect. Conifers were dotting the landscape while an old rustic looking trail weaved itself pleasantly around the mountainside and on a rather small rock sat a little girl in a scarlet cape.

The dewy grass grazed her tiny legs, causing her to giggle in delight. She looked right into Ginny's eyes and smiled a slow gap-toothed smile. Draco having just got up himself looked up to see the same little girl with an infectious smile.   
  
Ginny brushed herself off and went to kneel beside the little girl . "Hello." She said tentatively.  
  
The girl bounced up rather quickly , showing off an abundant head of buttercup yellow curls. She gave a little giggle an a small curtsey. " Hello."

She then skipped over to Draco and tugged on his robe. " My name is L.R. RidingHood," She said with a slight lisp. " You can call me L.R."

She then gave a little giggle as though quite enamoured with Draco.   
  
" What's your name?" She asked merrily.   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at the little girl and pried her fingers from his robe.   
  
" Little_ chits_ should keep their dirty little paws to themselves." He replied maliciously. His disdain went quite unnoticed.  
  
" You're funny. I don't have paws." She gave a little giggle and dragged him by his hand rather forcefully towards a little basket at the foot of the rock she had previously sat on.  
  
_Quite strong for a six year old_ . Though Draco.  
  
L.R quickly opened the basket and fished out a little dolly that resembled herself greatly. She pushed Draco to the ground. _Manhandled by a six year old. What would father say... I don't care.  
  
_She then proceeded to explain the intricacies of her dolly to Draco in great detail. Draco though it best to remain docile... _for the moment_. Ginny who was standing a bit off to the side was enjoying this moment. It was a welcome change to see a Malfoy listening, if not forcefully to a little child. Ginny hid a smile behind her hand.   
  
_The little chit was chattering on like a harpy_. Draco thought it best that they start on their task ; delivering the child to her sire.  
  
" And this is her dress, red. I love red, its a good colour. I like yellow too... like your hair. say , what is that bandage on your arm.." She then promptly tugged on the bandage and Draco let out a yell. She looked rather scared and shrank into a fetal position.   
  
" You are the most insufferable little girl I have ever met. I should like to put a muzzle on you , but since I haven't got one, I suppose I could hold your bloody hideous doll captive to stop your..._incessant prattling_...." Draco said furiously. He made a grab for the doll, but quick as a flash Ginny got between them.   
  
" You will do no such thing. You are acting like a savage... that is a little girl, not a beast." Ginny said , while puffing up to make herself look bigger.  
  
" That is no little_ girl,"_ He pointed towards the small quivering child. " that is .. a _beast_."  
  
Ginny stepped in closer to Malfoy and grabbed a fistful of his robes in her hands, drawing him in so they were eyelevel.  
  
" Apologise. Malfoy." Said Ginny  
  
"No." He replied with a sneer. Ginny's face was becoming red. She didn't know why she was so stringent in defending this child, but in some ways she saw something in the little girl that reminded her of herself.  
  
She let out a bellowing yell that caused birds to scatter from a large tree adjacent to their little clearing. " Apologise."  
  
Malfoy leaned in closer " Why."  
  
Ginny stopped , Malfoy's face was inches away from her own leaving her no choice but to look into his eyes. The were like pools of water under a cloudy sky ._ Slate grey_. _Unforgiving, stern._ Drowning in them was simply not an option, but finding something other than harshness was. Ginny detected that something in his eyes. Something that made him more human , more vulnerable and more of a man his father would ever be.  
  
" Why? because you would never hurt an innocent little girl."  
  
" You are an innocent little girl and I hurt you." replied Draco with a smirk.  
  
Ginny replied very seriously , pronouncing ever syllable slowly while maintaining eye contact. The little girl now forgotten.

" I'm not innocent, I haven't been for years," She then whispered in a very low voice. " I know you wouldn't Draco."

Still holding onto his robes. His hurt arm was paining him now due to Ginny's hold. So he reluctantly snatched his robes away from her, disappointed in some way by the loss of closeness with her.  
  
With a sneer he replied. " Why do you presume to know me?"   
  
" I don't . I just know your not your father." Ginny heard him mumble something that didn't quite reach her ears.   
  
_You're right.  
_  
Ginny was just about to ask him to repeat himself when he broke eye contact with her and swivelled around to the little girl huddled on the floor. The little girl hugged her dolly to her, scared she might be taken away.

" I'm sorry I tried to take your dolly from you, I only wanted one of my own." said Draco solemnly.  
  
The little girl curled her small fingers around his neck and gave a giggle of delight. As did Draco , who had just received his first hug that he could remember.   
  
" I forgive you. Are you taking me to my grandmothers house now?"   
  
Ginny stepped in , " Yes , do you know the way?"  
  
The little girl nodded her head and picked up her little basket and put her tiny hand in Draco's rather large one. She then walked over to Ginny and took her hand in her other one.   
  
" It's just down that path." she replied merrily.  
  
Ginny and Draco sneaked a peak at one another. They both smiled tentatively. The little girl was looking at them both with a toothy eyed grin and shook them out of their reverie.   
  
"Let's go." she huffed indignantly.  
  
Draco turned his head to Ginny and spoke. " Demanding isn't she?"  
  
They all trotted along the path with L.R skipping merrily in between them . Her little basket thumping Draco's leg with every step. He didn't mind though . It is a strange thing how peoples perceptions of you can enforce change. Draco had never been see as anything but the evil incarnate of his father.

The Weasley had seen through his charade , and it had made him elated to know that he wasn't or didn't have to be exactly what his father moulded him into. It was rather nice to be different . A warm little hand was a feeling that made him feel ..the closest he had ever been to content. _Something Lucius and Narcissa had never been capable of doing._  
  
The sudden change towards the little girl was very unnerving to Ginny. She thought she could chance speaking to him without a stinging reply.   
  
" I'm sorry I grabbed your robes and hurt your arm back there." said Ginny softly , while the little girl between them was skipping and singing a song.  
  
" It's fine," He replied. Ginny could barely contain her shock. " It's a pity however..."he continued.  
  
" It's a pity .. what ." Ginny said harshly.  
  
" _It's a pity_ I'll have to _burn_ my robes after you touched them. I do rather like the cut of these ones. Makes me look rather dashing." He said with the famous smirk on his face.  
  
" Your insufferable." said Ginny   
  
The little girl had now disentangled herself from their hands and was now chasing a butterfly towards a shady part of the path.  
  
While Ginny and Malfoy were arguing a bit behind the little girl , an enchanted animal was observing the little girl. L.R had long since abandoned hunting the butterfly and had settled down in a small tuft of flowers alongside the trail.   
  
A low silk voice came from inside the bushed. " What lovely flowers. Who are you picking them for?" A paw stepped out of the bushes followed by the large head of a wolf.  
  
"I am going to see my grandmother, and am taking her a cake, some chicken and a pot of butter which my mother has sent to her."   
  
"Does she live far away?" asked the Wolf.  
  
"Oh, yes," replied L.R ; "it is yonder by the mill which you can see right below there, and it is the first house in the village."   
  
"Well now," said the Wolf, "I think I shall go and see her too. I will go by this path, and you by that path, and we will see who gets there first."   
  
The Wolf set off running with all his might towards shorter road, and the little girl continued on her way by the longer road.   
  
The little girl thought nothing of the dangerousness of the wolf but ran towards Draco and Ginny, intent on beating the wolf to her grandmothers house.  
  
As L.R approached Ginny and Draco's voice became steadily louder, but immediately quieted down when they heard the little girl come near.   
  
" We need to hurry, I want to beat the wolf to grandmothers house." said L.R quickly.  
  
Draco bent down and talked to her in a small voice. " I'm sure the_ wolf_ won't beat us , let's get going."   
  
Ginny clearly still angry at Draco chose to walk a little ways behind him and L.R whose adoration for the git had grown tremendously. Walking down the path was a beautiful experience. It was dotted with the same yellow posies that L.R had clutched in her hand. Ginny was enjoying herself despite her sour company.   
  
Smoke had begun to become visible in the distance, and as the three came closer , The begun to see a small brown house come into view. L.R jumped excitedly. She handed Ginny her little basket and made them hold hands. She then rushed happily towards the house.  
  
Draco and Ginny both let go almost immediately. _Imagine the germs of a Weasley.  
_  
Draco didn't want to admit that he would miss her , but looked down to Ginny's hand and saw a small basket in her grasp. He smirked.   
  
" I'm feeling a bit peckish Weasley." Ginny silently agreed, but looked at him sternly.   
  
" This doesn't belong to us."she replied  
  
" Just a little chicken leg." She rolled her eyes,  
  
Ginny reached in and pulled out a fried chicken drumstick an handed it to Draco who began tasting it. A scream stopped his eating . L.R  
  
Malfoy sped towards the house at top speed, he grabbed an axe at the entrance to the house. Ginny was in his wake , not able to move as fast. Draco opened the door roughly and was met with tiny JR about to get her head bitten clean off by a large wolf. Draco swung at the wolf haphazardly but only managed to have distract it from J.R . The axe flew out of Draco's grasp and landed on the floor It started to go after Malfoy. Ginny who had arrived at the entrance picked up a large rock and aimed it at the wolf. Her aim true, it struck it on the head giving Draco precious seconds to retrieve his axe.   
  
Without thinking he swiped at the wolf and slit his straight from navel to nose, exposing an old lady still fully clothed and very much alive . JR had retreated to the corner of the small abode and was shaking like a leaf. Ginny rushed over to comfort her.   
  
Draco was busy extracting the old lady from the stomach of the wolf, but she seemed very indignant to accept help, so he let her be. JR had her shoulder nestled in the crook of Ginny's neck sobbing hysterically. Draco went over and put a hand on her shoulder. The little girl looked through a sheet of tears and threw herself at Draco planting a tiny kiss of his cheek and thrusting her small doll into his arms, then running off to go see her grandmother.   
  
Both magical teenagers though it best to leave the two in peace. They walked out of the house and down a ways before they spoke.   
  
" That was a very decent thing you did Draco." Ginny started  
  
" Please forget it, do you have any idea what it would do to my reputation." Draco scowled.  
  
Ginny smile " Improve it I expect." Draco smiled in spite of himself.  
  
The purple fog, once again sensing the task was over took Draco and Ginny back to the Hogwarts library . However , both held a new level of respect for one another that had not been present before.  
  
There are some things you can't share without ending up not hating each other, and saving a little girl from the clutches of a wolf was one of them.


	12. Ch12 A Beautiful Night

A/N : Hey guys , Um a little birdie told me that I mixed up LR's name to JR.... Umm my bad :) I was probably thinking of something else. I mean what kind of name is LR.

* * *

As for the dilemma on who is to be Draco's interest , I have found an answer, inspired by one of my reviewers, but not exactly the same. TBA

* * *

I saw a guy waiting at a bus stop that looked exactly like what Draco Malfoy would look like. I about fainted. Love at first sight . faints I would have stopped and taken the bus , but sadly I was driving.

* * *

Sorry Guys , I am no longer going to be using Rapunzel in future chapters. I have dropped it in favour of another fairytale that I enjoy much more.

* * *

**Reviewers :**  
  
**Restlesssoul63: Thanks for taking the time to read and review, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Ash Night : Lol .. Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
PaintPro1000 : Of course you are...... I knew that. .... not :( I know , I know I was in such a rush to get the chapter out after not updating in a while that I just plum didn't notice it.  
  
ERmonkey, Burner of Cookies :The only reason I can guess my own poems is cause I write them , don't feel to bad.  
  
GinevraXmalfoy : Ya I know I made all the errors :( I have no beta reader , just my darn spell check. I was originally going to make Ginny give him a kiss on the cheek in the last chapter, but .....nah . The romance will come. It's lucky the romantic stories are coming up. I can tell you one thing though , they'll kiss but not before they kiss other people.   
  
Lina : I thought that would make a nice tie in with Harry Potter, that line is after all how Hermione , Ron and Harry became friends. I was really hoping people would notice it . Good for you.  
  
Sulily : Yep , I'm glad you liked the line. I had to dig through my copy of the Philosophers stone to find it.   
  
Dracoluvr2009 : Thank you so much , your wish is my command   
  
Iseault : Sadly , I have a certain distaste for Hermione. That knowit all doesn't deserve Draco . :) I have a good idea about who It'll be. I'll explain in the next chapter .  
  
Dweeb: Yes I noticed , JK's site is jkrowling . com only without the spaces. Always nice to hear from you  
  
1c3 qu33n : Aww cmon , it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't leave you hanging.  
  
Copperstring : JR stands for stupid author who doesn't know how to spell. Thank you for your words of encouragement. I appreciate the quote on originality, its really hard to come up with something new, because at one point or another, its all be done before.  
  
Lady Felton 1 : You think its cute and I haven't even gotten to the fluff yet ... :)  
  
ColeForever16 :Aww thank you so much thanks for taking the time to read and review.  
  
Lirie.Haliwell : Your review made my day , its always nice to convert someone to the Draco Ginny thread. WOW , you rock. btw dogs get scared easily.  
  
Purus.Flere: You gave me my idea for his love interest. Since he loves no one except himself he can only have an ideal who he wants to love. Tall, blond hair , purple eyes, tan , everything that Ginny isn't. With every fairytale though this girl will evolve to be a bit more like Ginny because Draco will find something endearing that his dream girl simply has to have. , until one day its only Ginny and no one else. Like it . I hope this doesn't spoil it for everyone else. But you gave me the idea so I had to let you know. Always nice to hear from one of my fave reviewers.  
  
Hidden-Talesforevea: You'll have to figure it out for yourself :)  
  
lorablak : There is a smirk in this one too , always nice to hear from you. **

* * *

Ch. 12 A Beautiful Night There were no words to describe the relationship Ginny and Draco shared, if you could even call what they had a relationship. It was based on mutual hate , which was not the basis for a healthy friendship.   
  
They would fight, call each other names, and even resort to physical violence. Rarely would they ever discuss topics or joke without it being at the others expense. Hate was only a thin line away from love, which unbeknownst to Draco was the thing that terrified him the most.   
  
However, something had changed after they had saved L.R . They both still held hatred towards one another, but it was mixed with a thin shred of respect , something Draco had not felt in long while. Respect was a dangerous feeling to have and had to be avoided at all costs.   
  
Currently he was analyzing his situation and concluded that acting different around the Weaslette was something he could not afford to do. So this new feeling of respect was pushed away into the back recesses of his mind to fester.  
  
Ginny was doing much the same. She did not know if he had ever had it in him to behave in such a way. Something had indeed changed; but what ?  
  
The purple light had begun to dissipate and dropped them once again unceremoniously on the Library floor. Draco howled in pain, as his hurt arm bounced painfully on the hard surface. Ginny had landed rather comfortably in the velvet chair.   
  
Nursing his hurt arm Draco brought out his wand and was currently trying to heal it to no avail. Being that his wand arm was injured it was difficult for him to perform the swish and flick movement. Which put him in an uncomfortable position as his hand was very sore from his fall.  
  
He looked up at Ginny and beckoned for her to come over. She got up from her chair and walked the short distance to where he was on the floor.   
  
" What?" she asked.  
  
Draco could not look in her eyes. It was as though ashamed he couldn't heal himself. So he settled on focusing his eyes on her the bridge of her nose , staring at the pale freckles that were dotted here and there. He decided that the freckles which looked so awful on _The Weasley King_ didn't look as awful on his sister.  
  
" I know you don't know the spell, so if I taught it to you would you.." Draco winced .   
  
"... _please_ heal it."  
  
" Why not , it gets bloody annoying to hear you whine all the time." Ginny said with a smirk on her face.   
  
" Fine , the spell is _lacertus incuratus_," said Draco hesitantly. "A nice swish and flick, make sure your wrist isn't stiff, but not too loose." He demonstrated with his left hand.  
  
Ginny was about to raise her wand when Draco started speaking again. 

" Please don't get the incantation wrong or something dreadful could happen ."  
  
_" Lacertus incuratus_." said Ginny. Nothing happened.  
  
" No , no , no that was all wrong." Draco said huffily. " Its _Lacer... tus_ not _La..cert..us_. try again."  
  
_" Lacertus incuratus_." said Ginny with a flick and a swish. Draco's arm began to glow a warm golden colour and it began to move. Ginny was overjoyed.  
  
" You were a bit heavy with the wrist , it's a bit stiff." said Draco sulkily.  
  
" Well excuse me for helping I'm sorry I did a mediocre job." replied Ginny with a frown.   
  
Draco who noticed her tone grabbed her arm just as she turned her back on him , making her face him. " I never said it was mediocre. It'll do."   
  
He nodded his head then turned towards the board leaving Ginny with a slight smile on her face.  
  
" I think its my turn is it?"

Ginny nodded.   
  
Draco rolled the dice with his newly healed hand and immediately backed away when he saw the familiar golden writing cutting itself into the dark wooden board. The beautiful curly writing was so nicely formed it almost hurt to look at it. Ginny read the words aloud in small reverent voice.

**_A magical flight across the across a very dark night.  
  
Is beautiful sight. and a very fine delight  
  
To you and your friend, the journey will transcend  
  
But ,when the last grain has fallen the journey must end.  
  
Sand will be your guide. These rules you must abide  
  
On the moonlight starry ride .My wish shall not be denied _****__**Once again the pair were transported via the purple light , unaware of their next adventure.

* * *

R is for the way you review.:) 


	13. Ch13 Illegal Carpet Ride

Hey guys , I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry about the short chapters, hopefully they will be only once every two chapters. Okay guys , It's gonna get exciting , I hope.

* * *

**Reviewers:  
**  
**GinevraXMalfoy : Good job you got it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dreamergurl : Tahnk you so much , you can put your fears to rest, you guessed right. It is indeed Aladdin . There are still some twists and turns ahead for poor Ginny and Draco. I thought this last poem was dreadful. I'll come up with a better one next time.  
  
Dweeb : I can show you the world ,   
  
shining shimmering splenddid   
  
tell me princess  
  
now when did you las let your heart decide,  
  
A whole new world  
  
I know the whole bloody song . I'm hoping to keep them in character . Tell me if they ever become to OOC  
  
Someone too lazy to sign in : Yes indeedy. Lazy  
  
Numbly Breaking : Aladdin . Yes it is . Thanks for reading :) and thank for those encouraging comments .  
  
ERMonkey , Burner of Cookies : Nope , but I have spellcheck so I can spell it right Aladdin. :) an you are correct.  
  
RelientKroxmysox721: It is actually a fairy tale. Aladdin and the Magical lamp. An you are correct.  
  
C : thank you for the compliments, big boost to my ego :) Aladdin is right.  
  
L.M Lachance: Isn't he everyones favourite ;) .. Well not Harry's   
  
Memories of You : I like that you don't mind my writing is slow paced. I just hate it when it seems too rushed.   
  
Midnight Rainstorm : Yup , correct. It is Aladdin. Really . Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Kerichi :Robin Williams was awsome in that movie. I wish disney would return to its roots and stop making crap movies.   
  
I never thought anyone would mention my little review reminders. I'll use yours in this chapter. It's tto bad she doesn't allow fanfiction about her stories on ff. net . What is it about ? (Sunshine)  
  
Tulzdavampslayer : Not cinderella , but that one is coming up. Ch.13 is right here.  
  
Mg8814 : Got it in one. Thanks for reading.  
  
PaintPro1000 : Here in Vancouver we don't have school buses. Isn't it summer vacation though? :)  
  
AngelBear: Its alright, we all have priortites. Just don't let it happen again . ... j/k :) Aladdin ... yup  
  
Lirie Halliwell : Well evidently you don't suck that bad , you got it right.  
  
Rednight-Rider : No problem. Thanks for reading.  
  
Hidden-Talesforevea: Don't be confuzzled , Its aladdin.  
  
Mell8 : Thanks for the encouragement   
  
Sulily : Draco Smirk  
  
Ashnight : I know that chapter wasn't very exciting Just the filler chapter. This one should be much longer than any other chapter.  
  
Miko633 :It's always nice to get new reader. Please keep the reviews coming :)  
  
Lady-Nimoe: Yep , I got a lot of that (jumanji ) in the beginning. I really enjoyed that movie so its kind of nice to be compared to it.  
  
Cat : Wow , one of the best. I love getting reviews like this , it gives me motivation to write quicker so I can get the chapter out.  
**

* * *

Ch. 13 Illegal Carpet Ride   
  
There had never been anyone special in Draco's life. There had been Pansy Parkinson who'd like to think she was and random socialites he had used for nothing more than appearances .   
  
His father had put certain restrictions on his extracurricular activities . Having such implications meant that Draco had to be very careful about whom he took up with . Only women his father approved of he could be seen with. It was very important that Draco not displease his father , for if any word got back to him of his activities he would be stripped of the family fortune; something that Draco would just not allow. 

No woman was worth losing his power and influence over. _Not one.  
_  
This was the main reason why Pansy accompanied him to every Hogwarts function. It had long since been decided that between the two families; The Malfoy's and the Parkinson's there be an arrangement of sorts. So Draco was allowed to fraternize with Pansy , not that he wanted to of course. She was hardly his ideal of a perfect woman.

_What was his idea of a perfect woman?   
_  
It was common knowledge that Draco was not impartial to women who were intelligent. Intelligent women were very rare to Draco for he was somewhat of a chauvinist. In addition her mind had to be impressionable enough to be moulded. His father insisted on this quality.

_A woman who could not be controlled should not become a wife nor a conquest._ The views on women in the Malfoy line were somewhat warped. He required someone with fire, but one whose fire could be extinguished .Personality for Draco was not as important as looks , or at least that is what he thought.   
  
As a Malfoy if he were to be married it would have to be to a pureblood. A beautiful pureblood. A beautiful Pureblood with _blond hair_. The Malfoy's prided themselves on their attractiveness and their white blond hair. Draco was very partial to blonde hair. It was his preferred colour , but a stunning brunette would not displease him in the slightest.   
  
Deep down , Draco longed for companionship. He would never let himself fully acknowledged this want nor would he ever confront it. He yearned for someone to understand him as Draco and not as a Malfoy. Being a Malfoy had its ups and downs, but the power and the way of life he had grown accustomed to could not be traded in for any other type of life.   
  
Perhaps though he could be persuaded to live the life of the fairytale he was in. Draco had landed in a purple stupor. After the light had faded he noticed the beautiful place he was in. He could appreciate beauty when he saw it. It was useless to deny that even this magnificent castle was less exquisite than his own home.

He was in the middle of a large courtyard. Four tall towers ensconced the tiny garden.. Each tower seemed to be a light white colour. It was difficult to tell as night had fallen. Each tower had a large golden top. rounded near the base and pointed at the end. Even though it was too dark to see, Draco could not miss the sapphire stones and diamonds embedded in the walls of the towers. The azure tones were twinkling almost as bright as the stars in the sky. On one of the towers a balcony sat alone, seeming empty of occupants.   
  
The garden itself was a spectacular sight. Draco had been to Tunisia on occasion with his parents as there was a tremendous wizarding population. The vegetation in Tunisia was much like the fauna he was seeing now. On the edges of the garden large palm trees slowly moved from side to side on account of the small breeze. Smaller trees and large elephant plants protruded into the soft grass , while every now and then a large red and orange flowers would dot the foliage.   
  
In the middle of the little garden lay a huge water fountain made of cream ceramic tiles. Draco , whose back was propped against it turned around to gaze in awe at the wonderful craftsmanship of it. The fountain was circular , almost twenty feet in diameter. It was multi tiered with each level producing a cascade of water that tumbled merrily. On top of the last tier lay a golden coloured mermaid with eyes as blue as the ocean . Embedded in her stomach was an hour glass filled with sand   
  
Just like the rhyme. _When the last grain has fallen the journey must end._  
  
_She blinked_. Draco shook himself and discarded the thought from his memory. He chose to look into the small pool of water and swirl it with his fingertips. The bottom of the fountain was dotted with precious gems . Draco could feel them as his hand gently traced the contours . _If only everything was as simple as water._   
  
Draco looked up again at the mermaid . It was an intricate piece, almost lifelike in quality. In fact if his mind was not playing tricks on him he would have thought it was a real person. Draco turned his back on her._ Now where is that bloody girl ._

Ginny was silently watching Draco . A golden statue in the middle of the fountain was a strange thing to be indeed. From the moment they had arrived she had seen him looking up at the stars , then towards the water. His eyes for once were unshielded and allowed her to look unobtrusively at him. Ginny had never seen a Malfoy look upon her with anything other than hate. In the week that she had spent with him he had never come close to letting some sort of snarling expression leave his face. It was disconcerting to see him as he was; _Draco.   
_  
He was quite handsome there was no denying. Ginny herself had never been attracted to him . She had always been rather partial to a boy with dark hair and glasses. However she too could appreciate beauty when she saw it. _He doesn't look evil_. Then he looked directly into her eyes. They were pools of grey. Earlier she has said that it was not possible to drown in them . She was wrong. Perhaps it was only the reflection of the water that made them so beautiful. _Yes , that was it ._ Shaking herself from her thoughts she blinked and saw him give a double take. She resolved to stay perfectly still . Not wanting him to know she had seen him. Draco had decided it was fruitless to search for the _Blasted Weasley_ by sitting on his laurel. He reached down to the ground to push himself up , but to his surprise his fingers were met with a soft fabric. He was sitting on a highly expensive Arabian rug. Red as blood and twice as thick it was much like one his father owned; only that one was illegal.   
  
He remembered trying to fly that carpet as a child. It was a twelve seater and highly difficult to manoeuvre for a five year old. Needless to say all had ended badly with him bruising his arse and his father discovering he had ruined the old carpet. They had banned all forms of magical carpet for a long while. The incantation if he could remember correctly was _Vestis Ascendo._ There was nothing he could lose.   
  
" _Vestis Ascendo_ ." Draco muttered.   
  
The scarlet carpet sputtered to life and began to make a small whirring noise. This rug evidently was a bit rusty. Draco felt himself rise into the air involuntarily.   
  
Carpets were very temperamental things. They had minds of their own . This was one of the reasons why The Ministry of Magic had outlawed their use. They were quote " _Too temperamental to be allowed."  
_  
This carpet appeared to have a personality of its own. The tassels on the four corners of the carpet spurred and twirled in the air merrily. Draco continued to rise in the air . He was going too high._ I'm going to fall on my arse again_. Now the tiny courtyard was growing smaller and smaller by the second. He kept rising until he was eyelevel with the balconied tower.  
  
The carpet starting speeding towards the balcony until Draco was so close to the railing he could see the collared marble and feel its cool surface. The carpet beckoned for him to dismount. That meant dropping him on the marble floor of the balcony quite unrepentantly. He hit the cool marble soundlessly then lifted his head to look at the lavish terrace. Ginny was looking on in amazement. Carpets had been banned for a long period of time. It was a shock to see a live one in front of her . It was even more disconcerting to find Draco on top of one. _That rug was clearly not safe_. She made a move to try and catch his attention but found she could not . It seemed as though she only had control over her eyes. 

A soft clicking noise slowly started coming from the her "_ abdomen_." She looked down to find an hour glass embedded in the gold . Sand was falling; Draco was rising , higher and higher into the air. . He was high atop a balcony. The carpet floating directly behind him.

Draco looked around the terrace to find himself in the lap of luxury. Small fruit trees lined the railing while tiny little cages contained singing canaries , parrots and the rarest birds he had ever laid eyes on. He made a move to touch a particularly beautiful one but was met with the nip of its beak.  
  
His head swirled sharply . _Was that a giggle._   
  
A silhouette was hidden behind a large entrance covered with purple and azure curtains. The muslin coverings , thin enough the see the stars allowed Draco to catch a glimpse of the shapely womanly figure hidden behind them. A slim tan hand reach outside to pull away the curtains , but only left her mischievous eyes and a bit of bare leg exposed.   
  
_Merlin_. Normally Draco would never be in absolute stupor over a female. This was no ordinary woman. A shapely leg, tanned to perfection escaped the soft confines of the hangings and left him speechless. Under heavy lidded eyelashes a pair of amethyst eyes burned . Grey eyes locked with purple and so begun the locking of his heart to hers.   
  
She threw the curtains aside and out stepped the most splendid creature he had ever seen. She was slender to the point of thinness. Every curve seemed deliberate and perfectly matched to his tastes. Her lips were a dark red colour that clashed perfectly with her long creamy tresses. She had an aristocratic nose, much like his and an air about her that demanded respect. 

_ Regal. Royal . Ravishing.  
_  
Clothed in a green muslin covering she moved towards him swaying her hips and her assets dangerously. If Draco had never fallen in love he certainly had plunged head first into it, even if it was only her appearance he knew. She bit her lip anxiously then stepped past him to finger the large carpet floating outside her window. He saw her stare in amazement. It was not everyday you saw a flying magical carpet outside your bedroom window.  
  
Turning back towards him so he could catch another scent of her. She leaned her lips down to his ear.   
  
" Could we go for a ride." said a soft voice.  
  
He could not have turned down even a much larger request. Draco Malfoy smiled at her and nodded . He walked towards the railing and launched himself onto the carpet. His hand stretched toward her body.   
  
" Only if you trust me." he said with a smirk.  
  
She smiled and gave her hand willingly without a second though that trusting him might be detrimental to herself. Trust was a wonderful thing in a woman. Her soft hand felt like a rose petal in bloom. Once she was seated demurely behind him on the carpet he gently prodded the rug to fly. _Slowly he hoped.  
_  
The view from the high altitude was astounding. Clay buildings and beautiful colours looked up at him and his goddess, floating among the heavens. Weaving in-between the clouds he looked back at her and saw the look of rapture of her face. She was staring at him and not at the clouds, the scenery or anyone else. He dragged his gaze and looked up to the stars.   
  
" Mars looks bright tonight." she said meekly  
  
" Aye....... as does Venus." he replied without hesitation, although he did feel the strangest sense of deja vu at this topic of conversation. Once again he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on the beautiful specimen in front of him .   
  
Draco saw her gazed fixed on her lips and smirk inspite of himself. He reached for one of her splendid hands and pulled her closer to himself. Inches apart, Draco could see every bit of her exquisitely crafted face. All except for one feature that he would have noticed if it were not for the lack of light. Small inconspicuous _freckles _dotted the bridge of her nose and areas near her cheeks , much like _Ginny's_ own.

She noticed that his body language had changed immediately. He stood up straighter, threw his head high and she could even notice the clenching of his arse muscles.   
  
She looked on as the girl walked towards him . Her long hair floating in the breeze.  
  
She watched as the girl walked very close to Draco.   
  
She saw him smell her hair as she walked by.   
  
She noticed the woman touch the magical carpet hesitantly and she saw Draco lean towards the regal looking woman.   
  
She saw him bend towards her brushing a hand over her exposed lower back and whisper in her ear.   
  
She witnessed the look of hunger evident in this girls gaze and the identical one on Draco's.   
  
She noticed the touching of their hands as he pulled her up to join him on the magic carpet.   
  
She saw them fly .   
  
She saw them grow closer , their lips magnetically drawn together.  
  
And then she saw that she could look on no more. 

Ginny eyes shut closed and so did her thoughts of Draco. Instead they turned to Harry.

_Nice . Safe. Perfect. Harry_.

She looked to her abdomen. The last grain of sand was about to fall.

Draco whose hands were cupping the woman's face ,gently guided her lips to his own. Her purple eyes seemed to glow more brightly that usual and then , they ceased to glow at all, for a bright purple light exploded and Draco found himself leaving his paradise .   
  
_Let me stay. You bloody stupid light. Stop. I am Draco Malfoy. Nooo._  
  
And just as quickly as he had found his idea of the perfect woman , she had vanished and so had he in a blaze of purple light.

* * *

Reviewing today keeps my writer's block away!


	14. Ch14 The Bitten Apple

Hey guys , I'm sorry some of you found that chapter confusing. I had put in little dividers in between Draco and Ginny's opinion , but chose not to publish them. If you guys have any questions. I would be happy to answer them.

* * *

This riddle is too easy so I'll have to make the next one super hard.

* * *

**Happy trails to you guys**

* * *

**Reviewers:** **Paintpro1000: Vancouver is the most beautiful city in the world. ... its in Canada in BC. It's where everyone gets their marijuana from. I know about that, I just think its kind of strange to see school buses in summer, we really don't have those in the city. Instead I have to slosh my way to school every morning.... Shame on you for failing. :) I almost failed math.   
  
Ashen : Yes I thought this was one of my better chapters. Thanks for the scrumtrelescent compliments. Draco is always mad at Ginny no matter what... a little fire is good in a relationship.. I 'll give you a clue about the following chapters and hope you figure it out. Earlier on you remember that conversation that Draco and Ginny had about the stars . The same conversation happens between Draco and his "dream girl." .... isn't it also convenient that the girl has freckles just like Ginny's. You'll see little changes in his dream girl each time.   
  
GinevraXMalfoy: Since Draco has such high standards for his one true love, no girl can live up to them. the "dream girl" is only a manifestation of his ideal woman.   
  
AngelBear:Hey , nice to hear from you. Yes that is Draco's perfect lady....... or is it.   
  
C : sorry about the confusing ness. Would it be possible to pinpoint the confusing parts to me so I might try and improve. Please :) Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Rednight Rider : Sorry about it being confusing. Could you possibly pinpoint what was confusing if you do review again. It helps me make a better story.  
  
Kerichi : Bad boys always make us want to tame them. :) I think it is absolutely lovely to see a bad boy fall in love. They deserve it after getting such a bad reputation. Harry is just tooo...... everything to be true. Thanks for the excellent writing comment... If only my English teacher agreed.   
  
Sunshine sounds interesting. I will definitely try and get to the library this week. For books , I just read life of pi and thought it was very good. The ending is a definite surprise. I recommend reading it but be warned.... you either love it or you hate it. Recommend some books to me so I can get a few at the library :)  
  
RACH : Well ... They won't technically get together until the final chapter.. But I guarantee there will be at least two kisses before then.   
  
butterfly kisses3 : Me too. thanks for taking the time to read and review.  
  
ER, Monkey Burner of Cookies: Well they aren't that hard. In fact I'll make the next one super easy. :)  
  
Wishingstarr : Okay... I'll give you a synopsis of the last chapter.   
  
Previously Draco and Ginny were catapulted Into an Arabian castle. Because it was Draco's turn to roll. Ginny did not have to be greatly involved in this chapter. I wanted her to see Draco how he was without the front he always put on. Draco was to ride a magic carpet for an hour. The dream girl he met is a manifestation of his ideal woman. I can't really explain anything more without you pinpointing what you want answered.  
  
Dreamy-crazygurl : Your review was whoa... Respect is the foundation of any relationship. I love fluff. I love writing it, but only when it isn't convenient just to make them suddenly in love with each other. There's no sense writing it if they have no history leading up to the fluff. It is always hard seeing someone you could like kiss someone else. Jealousy is a weird thing... you never can tell when it will strike. Thank you for the compliments.  
  
Cat : lol.... I'm glad you like and respect my writing style. I think we have to respect JK's characters. Respect Canon, or provide some really good explanation why they are OOC. It's TOO, you were right.   
  
Magicwand : I'm crossing my fingers that Ms. Rowling will pair them up in future books. A rhyming riddle is on its way just for you :)   
  
Dreamergurl: I know it was a little weird but necessary for my own purposes. This chapter introduces Draco's idea of a perfect woman. Ginny needs to get a little jealous. I have a point, but I don't know how to explain it right now.   
  
Lirie.Halliwell : Yes... just like Ginny, strange eh.   
  
Trio.Wing : No one can have a flying carpet, the Ministry of Magic said they were illegal... tut tut.  
  
Aiden.Rice: You are amazing... an amazing reviewer. Brightened up my day, and gave me a little push to start on my chapter. All the best.. thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Reilly Sparcs-Malfoy: Yes Draco will be a dwarf called SMIRKY . I'm glad you are enjoying it.  
  
Lorblak : Of course, do you really think I would let Ginny get together with Harry or another girl with Malfoy. :)  
  
Shima and Tempis : Yes... they do seem to yell at each other allot :) Thanks for reading.  
  
Cat: I think I've been very good about updating, I do have a life... hard to believe. Here is the next chapter.  
  
kittybro: Thanks for reading, here is the update.  
  
tulzdavampslayer: LOL Draco isn't getting a kiss in this chappie too.  
**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Ch.14 The Bitten Apple   
  
As long as she could remember Ginny had always known she would love the boy who lived to the end of her days. It was a fact. One she could not change even if she wanted to. Ever since the day she had been born she had heard the name Harry Potter. Every child had grown up learning his name. It was a slight case of hero worship, but for Ginny it was so much more than that. It was_ love_. 

Seeing Draco with someone else was strikingly mildly discomfiting but it made her feelings for Harry all the more obvious. If she loved a boy like Harry, she could never even think about having feelings for a man like Malfoy.  
  
Harry was so different from anyone she had ever known. It seemed like he had lived so much despite his age. When you looked into his bottle-green eyes you could see the extent of the pain he had suffered through. Losing so much at such a young age ; first his parents ,then Sirius left him hardened and a shadow of his former self. When Harry had saved her in the Chamber of Secrets , she had hoped to repay the favour ; by saving him from _himself_ .   
  
Harry being the hero he was would never need saving , let alone asked to be saved. This was one of the things she loved about him. His bravery was unwavering. Even in the darker parts of his life he always would sacrifice himself for the good of others. Every time Ginny looked at him her eyes sparkled just a little more, her smile was just a touch bigger and her heart beatwas that much louder. She knew that if Harry was not her Prince Charming no one else could be._ Perhaps_.  
  
So once again she found herself deposited by the purple light knowing whom she was meant to be with ; _Harry._  
  
Draco's mind was not as relaxed as Ginny's. He had been thunderstruck by the loss of his woman of perfection. He could still feel her creamy tresses and could still feel her buttery skin on the tips of his fingers. He was feeling rather sour indeed, knowing there was a chance he would never see her again. Because of his mood he thought it pleasant to start up an argument to let some of his anger vent.  
  
He looked at her malevolently letting a vicious smirk grace his visage. She was currently hunched in a chair , chewing on the ends of her long red hair.  
  
" Eating your hair Weasley?" Draco drawled as he saw her hair slip from her mouth. " Or perhaps that's all your mother can feed you ."   
  
Ginny was not at all surprised at his outburst. In times of difficulty for Draco he would always try and hurt those who were innocent. It was his way of release. So she took a calming breath and tried to approach another topic altogether.  
  
" Don't take out your anger on me just because your mad."  
  
" I can do whatever I want Weasel." he drawled.  
  
" Who was that girl then, the one you were with? Did you know her?" Ginny asked.   
  
All of a sudden Draco straightened up. " What would you know about her.?" he asked dangerously.  
  
" Nothing." Ginny replied, quietly assuming he had no idea who she was either. She raised a finger to her mouth in a thoughtful position.   
  
" Hmmm..."  
  
" Hmm ... what ." Draco snarled.   
  
" So you don't know who she is ?" Draco said nothing and Ginny took this as an affirmative answer.   
  
" I know _of_ her." he replied. Ginny snorted. " What ?" he drawled lazily.  
  
" Nothing.... it's just that she doesn't exist."   
  
Draco looked rather affronted by this declaration and narrowed his eyes in rage. _Of course she existed, if the damn fairytale showed her to me then she exist. She has to. I won't settle for anything less than perfect.  
  
_" She exists." Draco said  
  
" What makes you so sure?" Ginny said , her anger rising. " Is it because if she doesn't you'll die alone. You can never shag a dream Malfoy." Ginny spat. " She isn't even a _tangible _person. No one is that _perfect."  
_  
" She is ." Draco said, not meeting her gaze.  
  
Ginny snorted. Malfoy was actually being mushy. If she weren't the target of his anger she could see the hilarity of the situation.   
  
" Ickle Malfoykins has a crush."  
  
Draco reddened as though rather embarrassed . He brought his gaze sharply to her visage.  
  
" You women are so hard to understand. It's all your bloody fault. You lot want everything to be perfect. I've got this bloody woman torturing me , the lot of you. And all you can say is she isn't real. To me she damn well is. " He said torrently . " In fact. Women as a whole are confusing. It's maddening. We tell you not to bite the apple then you go along and bite it. Its your bloody fault we don't live in Paradise.   
  
" I never pegged you for an evangelist. " Ginny replied scathingly. " I never thought you human either."  
  
" Look Weasley Even if she doesn't exist, I have more of a chance with her than you will ever have with Potter." replied Draco angrily.  
  
Ginny's left eye twitched, he knew he had struck a nerve. " At least Harry is much more of a man than you will ever be."  
  
" Scarhead... a man. I doubt he has the _capabilities_." Crossing his arms as he smirked. " My dream girl however is a woman. Not a silly little _bin_t like you."  
  
" That's right she is a woman. You are still a BOY playing at being a man." Ginny said, her eyes a blaze with anger.  
  
" Poor little delusional girl." Draco said as he stepped closer.  
  
" Slimy haired pillock." Ginny said , as she took a step .  
  
"His eyes are as green as a ......" He replied his eyes never leaving hers as he stepped closer.  
  
" The amazing bouncing ferret." She replied.  
  
" Weasley."   
  
" Malfoy." Ginny said softly  
  
They were less than a couple of inches away. Ginny's head was tilted all the way up so she could stare into his eyes. Draco was staring right pack into her doe brown eyes. Innocent, yet he knew better. There was a fire in them , a fire that even he, Draco Malfoy could never extinguish. They were still nothing compared the to the purple eyes he had looked deeply into . _Liar_  
  
Her heart was beating very fast. A lone strand of hair had escaped his _coiffeu_r and dangled perilously in his face. She had to still the urge to sweep it off his face. They both had not said anything. Ginny looked down at her scuffed shoes, then to his well polished ones and then looked back up.   
  
What was she doing.

He was a Malfoy, rich , powerful , unyielding , she was a Weasley. Poor. Loving. With more family than she could count. Harry .

What were they doing.

So she made a move to step back but Draco caught her arm. She was forced to meet his gaze once again.   
  
He was pulling her closer. She bit her lip still without saying a word. He moved his mouth towards her ear.  
  
" _Sorry ...Silly little bint_." he said softly .  
  
His baby fine hairs brushed against her neck , sending tingles down her spine. He looked back into her eyes. His head was bent little . Coming closer. _Smack   
_  
A small die had zoomed out of the air and hit Draco squarely across the face. Normally she would have found this funny, but if the die hadn't of interrupted them Ginny was almost sure they would have made one of the hugest mistakes of their lives; kiss.  
  
Ginny picked up the dir with a trembling hand as Draco stepped back. She threw the die in the direction of the board. She could only watch the familiar golden writing because she couldn't dare look at Draco.

----

_Lips as red as a fresh pickled carrot  
  
Skin as white as a freshly skinned ferret.  
  
Hair as black as the blackest of nights.  
  
Eyes as brown as a luminescent light.  
  
The fairest maiden one ever did see .  
  
One who must be killed , most certainly thee._

---  
  
_A_ very confused boy and girl were whisked away to sort out their feelings, and of course finish another fairy tale_._

* * *

**Reviewing eases flatulence.**


	15. Ch15 A Kiss Amongst the Leaves

First I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I wrote the first half of this chapter and then my computer crashed, I was so pissed about that I couldn't re-write it for three days. I am happy with this chapter though , and I hope you will be too.

* * *

WoW you guys , I never expected to get this many reviews for my story. I just want to get your opinions on a fic I am going to write once this one is over.

* * *

Its about potions... well a potion company that Ginny starts after Hogwarts. It takes place in a diagon alley near flourish and Blotts in a place called The Apothecary. Ginny was always talented at Potions, so she starts a business specializing in providing them for wizards and witches who are handicapped in the art of brewing. D/G with a bit of ultra jealous Harry.

* * *

No plot for now , just an idea.  
  
That's all I have so far, I don't even know what the rest will be about, but I don't know  
  
On with the story.... There are so many reviews this time, but I'm gonna reply to everyone.  
  
**Reviewers:  
  
Numbly Breaking: It will be a kiss, but not necessarily from Draco. Yes I will be doing sleeping beauty. There are about 5 more fairytales to go. It will be somewhere in there.  
  
Duckiez143: Thanks for the words of encouragement. I'll make the next poem harder.  
  
Kittybro: Well ... you really like updates, thanks for being so ... energetic.  
  
dreamergurl : LOL yes it was easy..... Draco's gonna be crazy over Ginny too , don't worry.  
  
ER Monkey , Burner of Cookies : You got it right though ....Fine , just for you I will make the next one super super super hard, you'll never guess it ... MWAHAHAH  
  
Shima and Tempis : Tell me if they ever get out of character. :) I'm counting on you.  
  
Trio Wing : Oh but now Draco and Ginny get to be really awkward around one another. :)  
  
joyfullsong : Malfoy's perfect woman is just that , Mafloys perfect woman.. She is what he wants his ideal girl to be.  
  
DanielLover: Well not right now. But certain qualities Draco likes about Ginny are in his ideal woman's character. hence the freckles . Draco has seen her whole face.  
  
SPOILER The next time he sees his dream girl she will have big beautiful brown eyes just like Ginny, instead of Purple ones.  
  
PaintPro100 : English , you failed english .....and here you are reading fanfiction as a hobby. Shame... Shame. :)  
  
American-Devil909 : Thanks , I love the classics too.  
  
Mg8814 : Hermione... Can't stand her .... but yes like Hermione always is , you are right about snow white.. That rhymed.  
  
HPfreakout: Thanks... I would appreciate if you get lost in any parts just let me know which ones and I will let my keyboard do the explaining.  
  
Lina : I've always wondered that too. But they do celebrate Easter and Christmas, but I suppose JK doesnt want to upset people by making herself sound like a zealot. I thought that this particular story fell in very nicely with my next plotline. I was trying to work it in desparately. I could connect the Apple with snow white.  
  
Cat : Oh you didn't offend me, :) Sometimes typing makes me sound madder than I am.  
  
GinevraXmalfoy: How did you guess... sarcasm :)  
  
Midnight's Rainstorm : Yeppers.. you are right.  
  
Lirie. Haliwell : Yes , he is rather dishy. I jsust found out that I am actually not robbing the cradle when I think about Tom Felton, he would technically be in the same school year as me.... yes.  
  
J bean : Prince Humperdink commands you to stop. LOL that movie rocked. I honestly don't remember what you wrote, but if I sounded offended Chances are I wasn't ..  
  
tulzdavampslayer :LOl don't go away , you can stay. Thanks for reviewing and the compliments.  
  
Ginevra Malfoy : Thanks for all your words of encouragement. I love long reviews. Beauty is a great book, I like how you said that it gave an adult feel to it. Favourite story ever. Well writers block certainly struck, I wrote about half of this chapter then my computer crashed, I couldn't even start writing abgain for awhile. Thanks for all your comments it was one of the best reviews I've ever had.  
  
Lady-Nimoe: You can easily review flatulance, either it smells bad or it doesn't  
  
Taryn-Malfoy: Smart girl.. D/G action on the way  
  
Angelbear : Glad you liked it.  
  
Ashen : Yes they almost did good job on the word, thanks for reviewing  
  
Chicken-soop : The task was for Draco to go on a carpet ride for an hour... :) Thanks for the compliments  
  
Magicwand: the wait is over, longest chapter ever.  
  
Alice28 : Thanks for taking the time to read and review  
  
Kerichi: I reviewed it, good job. I have another little cheeky remider .  
  
Dweeb : Oh they probably already like each other. There is a thin line between love and hate.  
  
Lea F: Glad to oblige.  
  
Alec Depp : I'll check out into the woods, the last last chapter was aladdin.  
  
Reilly Spacs-Malfoy : Sadly Ginny is still rather infatuated with Harry ... too bad for Malfoy.  
  
Cat : fo shizzle.. here you go.  
  
Dracoluvr2009 : A . when they finish the game. B thanks C Yes D Yeppers E Okay  
  
BloodNdarkness : yes it is That's okay , just don't let it happen again .. j/k  
  
Nailspaintedblack : thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Copperstring : I'll look into that whole dice die thing, right now I'm just trying to get this chapter out in under 13 mins.** **

* * *

. **  
Ch.15 A Kiss Amongst the Leaves

* * *

_His baby fine hairs brushed against her neck , sending tingles down her spine. He looked back into her eyes. His head was bent, coming closer.. and closer still.  
  
_It was a mistake ... pure and simple. A mistake a boy and a girl made in the midst of confusion. Ginny could not even begin to fathom what would have happened if they had indeed kissed. Yes this event was best forgotten, which was easier said than done. 

Ginny could not stop visualizing the moment between herself and Draco. It was surreal , unimaginable and totally inconceivable. Draco meant nothing to her... and yet she had wanted to kiss him. Perhaps to kiss Draco Malfoy was to know Draco Malfoy. What passion he lacked in physical presence could be brought out in emotional passion. However this was not the reason for their action. Ginny had no desire to know Draco on any level , may it be emotional or physical .  
  
_Malfoy meant nothing._

The moment they shared meant nothing. The only thing that meant the world to her were the people she loved. She did not_ love_ Draco Malfoy.  
  
_And Yet_  
  
She loved the way he made her feel. When his light wisps of hair had brushed against her neck, a fire had ignited within. When he had whispered silkily into her ear, she had felt tempted by the devil in more ways than one. Feelings that should only be reserved for someone who deserved her love , someone like Harry.  
  
_Nice . Safe. Reliable Harry._  
  
Not  
  
_Evil. Repulsive. Cold. Malfoy._

* * *

_He was pulling her closer. He could see each tiny freckle twinkle at him. His eyes were drawn to her mouth as she bit her lip still without saying a word. He moved his mouth towards her ear.  
  
" Sorry ...Silly little bint." he said softly . He looked back into her eyes. Brown ... lovely._  
  
Draco Malfoy savagely pulled out of his reverie. It was implausible, that a moment earlier he had even considered kissing the Weaslette. _Simply inconceivable._  
  
This act for Draco Malfoy had been a blow to him . Never had he given a second thought to anything less than perfect, and here he was mooning over second-hand Ginny Weasley.  
  
_Inconceivable._  
  
Granted, the Weaslette was not as repulsive as the rest of her family. She was actually pretty, but completely out of Draco's standard for woman. When he compared her to the woman he had met last night, there was no comparison. _But...._  
  
_It had felt nice to be close to her .. look into her brown eyes..._  
  
Draco shook himself. There was no need to moon, it was a mistake. A mistake that was better left in the deep recesses of his mind. He could not forget though, there was still a trace of her soft brown eyes in his mind, which bothered him immeasurably.  
  
A mistake. _Would she act like it was a mistake though?_  
  
_Probably come running up to me , begging for a real kiss._ Draco thought with a smirk. _Another fan to add to his list, probably beside herself with worry , the poor girl. She probably had fallen mercy to my debonair good looks, charm, wit, and my immeasurable assets. Gods she better not be clingy.  
_  
Still.. It was unfathomable. _Ginevra Weasley.  
_  
He had bloody almost_ kissed_ Ginny Weasley  
  
He had almost _snogged_ the fucking Weaslette.  
  
_Almost..._

* * *

Ginevra had never been one to cry over pain. In her third year her brothers, Fred and George had enchanted a wooden broom with a trip jinx . Needless to say poor Ginny had been covered in bruises. The pain she was feeling now was not a real physical pain, but one of nausea. The purple light had deposited her roughly on some cold grass giving her head a nasty shock.  
  
The feeling of nausea was overwhelming. Opening her eyes she took in her surroundings.  
  
A lake . _Perfect._  
  
She crawled towards the edge and stuck a hand into the cold water and brought it to her lips. The water was sweet, and cool, strengthening her.  
  
Once she had finished quenching her thirst she looked deep into the water to calm her body. She opened her eyes though in shock. The water had lost its ripples and was now laying placid. Ginny could clearly see a reflection, however the reflection she saw was not hers.  
  
Two brown eyes which did belong to her stared back , framed by a sleek and shiny expanse of black hair. Red full lips that Ginny had always wanted opened and closed as she yawned. _Gods. The Poem_  
  
_Lips as red as a fresh pickled carrot  
  
Skin as white as a freshly skinned ferret.  
  
Hair as black as the blackest of nights.  
  
Eyes as brown as a luminescent light.  
  
_Ginny almost laughed. Her Weasley red hair was gone._ It was gone_ . Now Ginny almost cried. Her one beauty, gone.  
  
_It will come back after the Fairytale is over._ She reasoned , although it was quite a shock. Her hair represented her personality and her heritage. Biting her lips and making a solemn vow to get her hair back With a renewed vigour, she forgot her nausea and stood up to take a gander at her surroundings.  
  
The body of water that Ginny had come to identify as a lake earlier had been nothing but a small pond hewn into a rock escarpment. The area she was in was quite hilly, and uneven. Large trees , that looked as though they had been there before the dawn of time, were densely spaced . Sunlight filtered through the trees tingeing the air gold. The grass was long and a light yellowish- green , it tickled Ginny's legs mid ankle.  
  
A flowing breeze disturbed Ginny's now raven black hair, urging her in a silent whisper to follow its direction. This Way. Now the wind had increased in force , giving her no choice but to comply. Ginny's feet were in a trot because of the pull on her.  
  
And all of a sudden it stopped....... in front of a group of large weeping willows .  
  
Pulling the branches aside Ginny felt a sense of romanticism escape her. _Harry _, would Harry be there. Branch by branch Ginny pulled the emerald leaves away, revealing a spot that greatly reminded her of her home; the Burrow. The Burrow , felt like a home and so did this strange structure. A home enclosed in Weeping Willows.  
  
A large majestic cedar loomed high overhead of the young girl. It's branches spread out as far as half a Quidditch pitch. The leaves , however were not present until about half way up the giant conifer.  
  
Even more wonderful were the beautiful carvings that adorned the planes of the tree. Every part of the bark was covered in these beautiful engagements. Intricate carvings of mermaids conversing with dolphins, elves holding magic in the palms of their hands , Unicorns rescuing maidens in distress and all that was pure and good were showcased in a magical achievement of art.  
  
Stepping closer Ginny noticed that this great tree was not the only thing in her line of vision. The lawn was littered with tiny items ranging from a pile of wood on the side of the tree, to a large axe wedged into a slab of wood . She walked by a water basin filled with dirty insect infested water. Now that Ginny was closer to the carvings she could see them in greater detail. She could see the smile on a young girls face and the wind ruffling a tree. It was magic... _Pure Magic._  
  
A small door was barely recognizable among the carvings . Only the trace of a large ruby handle could have given anyone the an indication this was a door of sorts. Ginny noticed it and felt her hand clasp around the precious gem .  
  
Cold to the touch and yet burning with colour , the gem turned easily in her hand and revealed an entrance to the beautiful majestic Cedar.  
  
It would have been logical to assume that with such an exquisite exterior the interior had to be equally breathtaking. She was wrong.

This had to be the filthiest house Ginny had ever seen. From the moment she stepped in the stench assailed her nasal passages. The griminess of the floor was immeasurable. It looked as though sloppy people had simply eat off the floor then let the leftovers rot , not bothering to clean after themselves.  
  
The room she had entered was quite low, even for her standards considering she was not exactly a giant.  
  
_Perhaps the inhabitants were out for the day._  
  
A low wooden table with eight wooden chairs was situated in the middle of the room with a pickaxe stuck in it. An old loaf of bread, presumably from the previous night lay dormant on the table. Plates were piled up helter-skelter and were covered in dried food.  
  
_A fireplace_ ... A fireplace in a tree was blackened with old ash and soot , embers still burning brightly in their coals. A large pot , contained the previous night's dinner hung from a bar in the fireplace. Small old sloped chairs littered an open spot a bit farther away from the table. A withered old carpet that had once been a deep red colour lay on the floor lifeless. A small lone table held an oil lamp which Ginny lit with the tip of her wand.  
  
_"Incendio_." she whispered, the candle sputtering to life illuminating the dark room.  
  
Cobwebs glinted off the light and a small corner revealed a broom that had never been used, practically engulfed in cobwebs. A staircase, to the left of Ginny loomed ahead of her as she manoeuvred her way up them cautiously. It was wrong to sneak about a house that did not belong to her, yet Ginny did not think of this as the stairs creaked under her weight. A lone door at the top of the stairs beckoned to her and Ginny opened in soundlessly. Inside was dark and musty, it would have been terribly difficult to see if it had not been for the tiny oil lamp she now held in her hand.  
  
It was a rather large room made up of wood like the rest of the house. In a half semi-circle were eight small beds with names carved into them.  
  
_Bashful. Happy .Sneezy. Grumpy. Doc. Dopey. Sleepy. Smirky ._  
  
Why they had to be children, their beds were ever so small, as were they, no wonder the house was so messy , they had not mother no father .  
  
Ginny felt an insurmountable sadness for them. Sitting herself down on Smirky's bed she took hold of the tattered sheets. They were probably brothers and sisters . A wave of nostalgia hit her.  
  
Her own brothers were so different from one another , nevertheless she missed them greatly. Bill and Charlie were the eldest, Bill with a tooth shaped earring and Charlie with his hands charred by dragons. When she was younger she used to imagine she would go off with Bill on one of his magnificent adventures. Would she never train a dragon with Charlie?  
  
Percy was again different he preferred study to play and personal ambition over his family. He was the so -called black sheep, nevertheless she'd rather hear his voice nagging her than saying nothing at all.  
  
Fred and George were her constants in a sea of change. Ginny could never bare it to be separated from them , try as she might , Ginny had always taken after them , in looks and in behaviour , much to the chagrin of her mother and father. _Father_  
  
What if she never saw him again , to hear him ask about eckletricity was monotonous, but he always had let her ask questions about anything, so why could he not have questions of his own.  
  
Ginny could see her own mother at home , knitting furiously over a jumper for one of her children, nagging her brothers for making a mess and gently teaching Ginny how to make the perfect Strawberry trifle, all the things she did for them was a mothers sacrifice.  
  
Returning back to the filthy room , Ginny had a thought._ If I cleaned this for the children , they would be a bit more comfortable .. the poor dears... _

_Gods she was starting to sound like mum.  
  
_She went straight to work trying to remember her mothers old cleaning spells to get out dust and grime, perhaps she could even conjure up a lovely scent spell for the odour. Yes that is what she would do. Maybe even cook something edible for them before they comet home. Yes that is what she would do.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile.. In a castle far far away....._  
  
"_Mirror, Mirror on the wall,"_ spoke a harsh voice. "_Who is the most magic of them all_?"  
  
A single gilded mirror spoke in a low voice.  
  
"_You my queen with magic so rare , alas with her you cannot compare_."  
  
A dark cloak swished and retreated into the darkened dungeons to concoct a solution in a castle far far away.

* * *

The house was spotless , a fire was roaring in the stove with a good stew in the process of being cooked and the previous odour had vanished. Now her previous exhaustion had come back to Ginny with full force , hitting her just as she polished the last fork . Ginny helped herself to a bit of food , then trudged upstairs.  
  
_Perhaps a tiny nap wouldn't hurt._  
  
Pushing two beds together Ginny lay across them and drifted off to the land of sleep, only to be awakened by eight very strange men indeed.

* * *

In the time Draco had been waiting under the tree, just as a little rabbit had told him to Draco had noticed a girl with dark hair and a scarlet dress enter the house . _She was beautiful_. He could not be fooled though.  
  
It had always been one of his life lessons never to intentionally go look for trouble, unlike that self righteous Potter, he had always thought it was better if it would find him. Which was why he was currently waiting for trouble to ring on his doorstep, not on the door of an overgrown tree. Also because a little rabbit had hopped up to him and told him to wait, while nibbling on a carrot.  
  
In the time Draco had been sitting under the large Willow he had come to realize two very important things, one; the girl was not going to come out of the house and two ; he was a_ bloody_ dwarf.  
  
Draco had been so angry when he had made this discovery. It was just after the he had landed and tried to move around. It was decidedly hard to walk anywhere fast. So Draco had looked down at his body and noticed how small he was_. Four bloody feet tall, he hadn't been that small since he was five._

This was quite a blow to his ego and Draco Malfoy did not like this, not one bit.  
  
His dwarf ness had been another reason not to enter the house. He couldn't get away if there was trouble and he was embarrassed to be seen like this in front of such a beautiful girl. _A dwarf_. He was less than perfect, with a tiny velvet hat on his head to boot.  
  
Returning to the present Draco noticed tiny puffs of smoke issuing from the house. Blimey a chimney in a wooden house, how illogical .  
  
Fiddling with his hands as there was nothing else to do he looked quietly at the fat stubby fingers which once had been fine and well formed.  
  
_Where is the Weaslette, the sooner I find her the sooner we leave._  
  
Draco got up in frustration and rested a hand on the tree.  
  
"There you are you codger." cried a voice from the tree. A small male figure emerged. Looking quite put off with Draco.  
  
It looked alarmingly as a dwarf should , he was the same height as Draco with large hands and large feet. His face was wide with a large nose ,small beady eyes and a mouth that seemed to be set in a permanent scowl. This looked like one grumpy dwarf.  
  
Then more dwarves started emerging , ones that were short ,tall, fat, slim, bearded and shaven. There were seven in all , they formed a circle around the angry dwarf.  
  
it grabbed his ear and started dragging him down to the house "Trying to Skive off work, you good for nothing lazy...."  
  
"Hey." A dwarf popped, "I'm the lazy one, not him."  
  
Draco had enough of this, when they had arrived at the foot of the house, Draco started yelling.  
  
"Do you bloody well know who I am, I will not be treated in this fashion. I am a Malfoy." Draco smirked as the dwarves look opened mouthed at him. He smirked.  
  
It was not at him they were staring , but at their house.

"Bashful, you did put the fire out." one yelled.  
  
This Bashful turned red then nodded , to which all the dwarves looked up at the chimney which was issuing smoke.  
  
The dwarves huddled together, and their leader , this Doc fellow started speaking. "All right men, we have an intruder , prepare your weapons." _Weapons_  
  
The leader put a finger to his lips then held up his hands signalling _One.. two ... three_. Then the dwarfs entered their abode, with a very angry Draco in tow.  
  
When they entered the house was the cleanest any of the Dwarves had ever seen. It was sparkling.  
  
A young dwarf named dopey yelled. "I could eat off this floor."  
  
Indeed the floor was clean enough to feast upon. They sniffed the air and ran over to the fireplace. Inside was a stew that the dwarfs looked longingly at.  
  
One dwarf ,however would not be sidetracked. It was the grumpy one. "Men , are we just going to let someone come into our house uninvited and clean it the way they want." The dwarfs looked bashful, particularly one, but they all shook their heads.  
  
"Are we going to let that person clean our plates."  
  
"No" yelled the dwarfs  
  
"Are we going to let them get away with it."  
  
"No!"  
  
The first said, "Who has been sitting on _my_ chair?"  
  
The second said, "Who has cleaned _my_ plate?"  
  
The third, "Who has taken a piece of _my _bread?"  
  
The fourth, "Who has taken some of _my_ vegetables to make the soup ?"  
  
The fifth, "Who has been using _my _fork?"  
  
The sixth, "Who has been cutting with _my_ knife?"  
  
The seventh, "Who has been drinking out of _my _goblet?"  
  
Draco was now sitting quietly on one of the chairs casting a smirk upon the group. _Idiots._  
  
So they made a thorough search of the first floor then trudged up the stairs and into their sole bedroom. They lit their seven candles and then saw that someone had been to visit them. Draco followed at a distance. Leaving their candles at the door as to as not to alert their presence.  
  
The first looked round and saw that his bed was rumpled, so he said, "Who has been getting into my bed?"  
  
Then the others looked round and each one cried, "Someone has been on my bed too?"  
  
But the seventh saw woman lying asleep in his bed, and called the others to come and look at her; and they cried aloud with surprise, and fetched their seven little candles, so that they might see her the better, and they were so pleased with her beauty that they would have let her sleep on all night. If Draco hadn't have come by and kicked the bed violently.  
  
Draco saw upon closer inspection of her face that this beauty was Weasley. She had her freckles and her eyes. It was a bit shocking to see her in such a way, asleep and not yelling at him, that would never do. So he kicked her bed, and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Groggy from sleep , there appeared to be many people hovering over her. Ginny screamed. Immediately the figures backed away from her bed, all except one. Malfoy, only this was not Malfoy, but a dwarf.  
  
Ginny just stared in amazement at the dwarfs. Why these weren't children at all, just grown up men who didn't know how to clean. Ginny smiled warmly at them and cast Draco a sneer.  
  
"Umm. Hello." She said hesitantly. Afraid they would be rude.  
  
But they were very friendly, and asked what her name was. "My name is Ginevra Weasley," she answered.  
  
"And how did you come to get into our house?" questioned the dwarfs.  
  
Then she simply replied "No idea."  
  
"Who are you all." Ginny asked suddenly.  
  
"We are the eight dwarfs." They replied unanimously , all except for Draco who received an elbow in his side when he didn't reply.  
  
"OH right, the _eight dwarfs_." He piped up, afraid of the pick axe's they held. Ginny bit back a smile.  
  
One by one each dwarf crossed the floor to Ginny and bowed then introduced themselves. The first was the eldest, with a white long silky beard, and adorable glasses faintly reminiscent of Harry Potter. He wore an orange-brown tunic and spoke in a deep highly skilled voice.  
  
"Doc at your service miss." He gave smile and his beard scratched her hands as he gave her hand a kiss.  
  
The second was sleepy who faithful to his name had fallen asleep on the floor.  
  
"Don't bother waking him." Ginny said gently.  
  
The third was a weird little dwarf who had one finger stuck up his nose, trying to stifle a sneeze. "Pleasure to...._ah...achoo_...." He said "...Meet you."  
  
The fourth was so shy that his brothers had to push him out of the group He clasped behind back, shoulders slightly raised, eyes upturned this dwarf was perfectly suited to his name. Bashful. He wore a purple tunic and had a long white beard which hit the floor causing him to blush furiously  
  
The fifth was a rotund of the dwarfs, a happy smile adorned his face and he broke into infectious giggles almost immediately upon bowing. "Lovely day isn't it." He said joyfully. He wore a brownish two-tone tunic, yellow cap, and had long white hair and a beard.  
  
The sixth Grumpy , strangely reminded her of Draco , even though Draco was standing a few feet away. He looked to be the grouchiest and most curmudgeonly of the group, when he looked into Ginny's eyes though seemed quite enamoured, and gave her a small kiss on the hand.  
  
The seventh dwarf was named dopey. With no beard and no hair, he apperceived to be the youngest and silliest of the group. While bowing to Ginny he tripped on his robes and fell flat on his face Ginny helped him up and gave him a little hug.  
  
The last of the dwarves needed no introduction. Judging by the one of the beds she was sleeping on Draco or rather Smirky was in her presence. He did not bow , nor did he introduce himself, he only smirked. Ginny felt nervous at seeing him again since their last meeting, but found it was hard to keep her giggles at seeing him so out of the ordinary.  
  
"Hello , SMIRKY ." She said cheekily.  
  
"I hope you like _shrimp_ , Smirky , I cooked a wonderful dinner." She said with a smirk

No reply .  
  
"What's that ,_ short_ on words aren't you."Ginny said malevolently.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and without saying a thing left the room and fled into the safety of the trees outside.

* * *

An apple filled with poison should suffice to snuff out the magic in that blasted girl.. Tomorrow , yes tomorrow I shall have my revenge.  
  
Maniacal laugher filled the dungeon.

* * *

That night , the dwarfs held a tiny party in her honour. They clapped along with tambourines and even bashful got up the nerve to dance and sing an old Scottish jig. It was quite nice to be in civilized company after only talking to Draco for weeks, they reminded her so much of her family that she could not tear herself away. She had to though, she had to speak to Malfoy.  
  
Since the earlier meeting with Ginny , Draco had taken refuge on the outskirts of the dwarfs enclosure under once again a weeping willow. The embarrassment of being seen like this and ridiculed was still fresh in his mind.  
  
The noise of branches crunching in the distance alerted Draco to an approaching person.  
  
"Draco , may I sit?" said Ginny  
  
"Do what you will." He replied placidly.  
  
Ginny sat and neither spoke for a long while before Ginny broke the silence. "Listen , I'm sorry for teasing you about your appearance, heaven knows you are ugly as hell, but I should not have pointed it out."  
  
"Stuff it Weasley, you call that an apology." He replied scathingly.  
  
"I was just trying to apologize , and now, I take it back , you are an insufferable git and you always will be ."  
  
Draco looked unruffled and bored at her outburst.  
  
She got up and turned her back on him , then thought better of it and turned around. Ginny could not believe what she was about to say.  
  
"About when you tried to kiss me Ferret." Ginny said strongly. "It meant nothing to me and never will. Harry is more of a man than you will ever be, I would only let him kiss me not a slimy , evil , excuse for a human being." She continued  
  
"From now on you are a waste of my time, don't talk to me, don't look at me and most certainly don't try to kiss me or you will get one hell of a kick in the bollocks."  
  
"Fine , I despise you anyway, no harm done." Draco replied calmly. "I would rather kiss the dirty ground of your shack than ever lay a single hand on you."  
  
"Fine." Ginny said indignantly  
  
"Fine" Draco replied loudly.  
  
Now Ginny turned away and left nosily, stomping her feet and putting herself in a temper. When she entered the house she said goodnight to the dwarfs and went straight up to bed, and spilling the contents of Smirky's bed on the floor. Ginny went to sleep struggling in her sheets.  
  
Malfoy slept outside and awoke to the sounds of the dwarfs prodding him awake signifying that it was time to wake up and go to work.

* * *

Soundlessly a dark cloaked figure headed out of the castle headed for the Forest . She carried with her an apple overflowing with malevolence.

* * *

The dwarfs had left early. They had not even woken Ginny as they departed. She awoke to fine the room bathed in golden light, a new day. With a groan she remembered last night and the harsh words she and Draco had exchanged. She was confused at him and rather angry and spiteful when she had said those things, but she hadn't meant them... _Not all of them._  
  
Her mother once told her that it was not the Weasley way to mope about when things were hard. It would not be prudent of her to stay in bed and waste it. Besides instead of thinking over Draco Malfoy of all people, she could be tackling the mess outside.  
  
Picking herself off her bed she hoisted herself closer to the door and begun cleaning out that old washbasin filled with grime.

* * *

Draco had begun to learn that with dwarfs they were not lazy, except for lazy of course , who like to lounge about. They liked exerting their muscles and pushing themselves to their limits, which was entirely the opposite of Draco.  
  
Especially when the work involved dirty enclosed spaces, such as mine shafts. Every noise echoed off the walls making it rather noisy. Draco was almost sure he could hear Ginny whistling as she worked even from such a great distance. He wouldn't think about her though , she had told him not to, and frankly it was in his best interests to listen.

* * *

A figure stepped stealthily in and out of the weeping willow enclosure. She could see a girl cleaning and muttering spells to herself to clean a particularly grimy piece of rock. She had long black hair and ruby red lips. Instantly she knew, this was the girl whose magic was greater than hers.  
  
She was poisoned honey, and so was her smile which appeared bright and cheerful. "Hello my dear." She said waving merrily. "I am a peddler , would you like to see my wares.?"  
  
Ginny looked at the woman analyzing her. She was dressed in woollen clothing that reminded her greatly of her mother. The wool was so muticolored and cheerful that Ginny couldn't help but smile. Her face was old and weathered yet kindly. Her eyes were a clear blue and her hair greyish-white. She could not help but be drawn to this woman.  
  
"Hello, I'm sorry I haven't any money." said Ginny sadly.  
  
"Oh dear that's alright, perhaps you will allow me to give you a gift." she said silkily.  
  
"Oh no I couldn't possibly accept."  
  
"I shall soon get rid of my apples. There, I will give you one."  
  
"No," said Snow-white, "I dare not take anything."  
  
"Are you afraid ?" said the old woman; "look, I will cut the apple in two pieces; you eat the red cheek, and I will eat the white."  
  
Her mother had warned her never to accept a gift from a stranger, and she wouldn't have, had it not been for a previous chat with Draco.  
  
_Women as a whole are confusing. It's maddening. We tell you not to bite the apple then you go along and bite it. Its your bloody fault we don't live in Paradise_.  
  
If only just to spite Malfoy she would take it and eat it with vengeance.  
  
The apple was so cunningly made that only the red cheek was poisoned. Ginny longed for the fine apple, and when she saw that the woman ate part of it she could resist no longer, and stretched out her hand and took the poisonous half.  
  
In only a matter of seconds Ginny saw that something was amiss. As soon as she had swallowed the woman had let out a loud cackle and Ginny screamed. She then had dropped down to the floor dead.  
  
A mile away Draco heard the evil laugh echoing through the mineshaft. He ran back to the house hoping that it was not Ginny that had screamed. , he only stopped to yell at the dwarves to follow him. _Ginny.. Please be alright._

* * *

The woman stole away through the trees and left the dead beauty alone. When Draco arrived he immediately dove for Ginny cradling her face in his hands, tapping her face with his fingers he muttered over again and again. "Come on now you chit, wake up." and "Ginny , please."  
  
She was so cold and so pale, paler than he had ever seen her. He removed his jacket without thinking and put it on her to keep her warm. Feeling around for a pulse , Draco could not find one. He picked up her lifeless hand and put it to his heart. He leaned closer to her , and kept going until he was as close to her lips as he had been the night before, she was silent. Noticing an piece of apple laying dormant on the floor. _She probably ate it just to spite me.  
_  
"I told you not to eat the apple...." he said exasperatedly.  
  
He put his fingertips to her lips and leaned forward...  
  
He was pushed onto his back by a larger man than he was currently. He had black messy hair and was dressed very richly in a red velvet cape. OH lord no.. _Potter.  
_  
Harry immediately looked at this woman's beautiful body. "She is so beautiful, I shall kiss her lips as a last farewell .  
  
Draco was thunderstruck , he could only look on as the dead Ginny and Potter were now as close as he had been a moment earlier. He could only watch and mourn as Ginny's lips were covered with Harry's . He could only watch her cold lifeless stomach was rising and falling, he could only watch her small hand curl tightly in Harry's hair. She was alive. Draco let out a sigh of relief and felt a heavy burden slipping off his chest. You'd think that a man like Draco should have been used to seeing death. And he was, but never anyone he remotely cared about.

And perhaps he remotely cared at least a little .  
  
She was alive and she only had eyes for Harry her savoir once more. He heard her give a sigh and stare contentedly into Potter's Eyes.

" Harry."she said softly.  
  
And once again a cool purple light descended on Ginny and Draco carrying them back to the world where neither one was in any mortal peril.

* * *

Take one review pill twice daily. 


	16. Ch16 The Raging Quiet

Okay Guys , I have to apologize to my loyal readers. I took much to long to get this chapter out. I'm just starting a new job so I'm not going to be writing very much , but expect to see a new one hopefull once every week. I'm so sorry guys.

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Er,MonkeyBurner of Cookies : This one is quite easy have no fear.**

**TarynMalfoy88: Well I'm sprry you had to wait so long;(**

**Ginevra Malfoy: Thanks so much for the compliments, I hope the other chapters are as good and as long as the last one. Omigod, I should call it that Ginny and the Potions Factory lol.**

**Lirie. Haliwell : Thanks , I added in the name of smirk because one of my reviwerers always enjoy his smirk so much.**

**Angel Blak1 : You don't think I'd make it that easy do you.**

**Numbly Breaking : I don't think I can post it on there , They only accept stories where no one contradicts the Hr/ H pairing , my story will contradict it. :( I tried sending it**

**Kerichi : I love the princess bride, besides it fit so perfeclty there.**

**Kawaii-Konnichi : Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review**

**Dracoluvr2009 : Yes.. she starts getting over him soon....v ery soon**

**Ashen : Yes I too wished someone remotely cared about me :P**

**Shima and Tempis : Thanks , tell me if I suddenly veer off track on the character department though:)**

**Alec Depp : Read on to find out :)**

**Angelbear : The obseession shall end soon ... soon.**

**Dweeb : Potions and healing are very closely intertwined. You can't have one without the other. Healing involves special balms , and pastes and potions so its not that far of a stretch. Yes she is a spiteful girl isnt she ;)**

**Dreamergurl : For certain I can safely say that there are ten chapters left and 5 fairytales to go.**

**lucugirl07 : yeppers**

**GinevraXMalfoy : I was too, but I don't think Ginny would let herself be so easily kissed by Draco.**

**HPFreakout : Oh ok.. sigh... but If you ever do feel free to give constuctive critism.**

**The legend Keeper: Guess you will have to guess.**

**Dragonfly : I would be too :)**

**Cat : Well that should be at least a it flattering :)**

**sadly I have no plans to include either the little mermaid or pinocchio. :( you scared me with that GO POTTER stuff. :)**

**Chicken ) : Yes , I loved that line too, I honestly didn't no what to write and I think Harry is rather dim with girls so I wrote what Ginny would want to hear. Of course she likes Malfoy.... or does she . ;)**

**triple5soul : I could tell you were from van the moment I saw your name . Aritizia / Triplefive soul= Vancouver :) I'm working at the PNE so you might have to wait a bit longer for the other chapters :(**

**Jade Summers : Thanks for reviewing**

**Trio Wing : Oh now don't hurt Harry , he's still in my story.**

**Naughty Girl: Bloody thank you :)**

**rach : When this evil author feels like it ! :)**

**Hawaikel : Wow , so many reviews . Kepp em comeing , I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I thought Draco needed a ponytail , makes him look like a mini version of his father.**

**tulzdavampirelsayer : LOL . Review pills never cause that kind of reaction, allthough they do make me smile.**

**AnitaBlake/Buffy Fan : Ya , me too.**

**Cf : Poor Draco ... Poor Ginny she just got kissed by horrible Harry.**

**Sunnydaze : Thank you for the encouragement. I hope my other stories will live up to this one.**

**Odette : Neither do I , but he has to be in it.**

**Nails Painted Black : I'm sorry , but not for a little while at lease.. I 'll give you a hint. Ginny won't know she is being kissed by Malfoy .**

**Kiki4x3 : Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**kittybro : I can't wait either.**

Ch. 16 The Raging Quiet

Draco Malfoy was not silent by nature, nor was he meek by any stretch. He had always been opinionated and unafraid to speak his mind on any matter. It was a trait his father disapproved of , but then father disapproved of everything. To hold his tongue and bite his words had never come naturally to him. Only when it was extremely advantageous to do so at that moment.

This was one of those moments. When he saw Ginny dead all his previous anger had dissipated and left behind a string of unsaid apologies and words. It had been a miracle that Potter had saved her, he still couldn't believe a kiss from the green eyes pillock was all it took. Apparently to Ginny that was all that mattered.

When they had arrived back at the library Ginny propped herself in the velvet chair , her eyes shining. One would never have guessed her life had been in mortal peril only moments before. Draco couldn't bear to look at her but he kept sneaking glances at her through the corner of his eye.

"What ." she said . Noticing the attention he was giving her.

Draco Malfoy looked wide-eyed at her almost afraid to hear her speak. "You died." he said softly.

"I did... but Harry saved me." She said looking very contemplative.

Draco turned away , clearly disgusted at her meekness towards Potter. Where was the strong girl that liked to belittle him? Where was she? _Mooning over St. Potter. _That girl wasn't her , it was as if Potter had cast a confining jinx to rein in this girls temper. It was disgusting how one moment she could have a vivacious personality then the next, after having contact with Potter it would leave just as quickly as it came.

He was like a large tree that would never allow a small flower to grow, as it was always in its shadow, just as Ginny was.

But what was he thinking, he couldn't be having feelings for the Weasel , even if they were lukewarm at best.

_A Malfoy... can ...never... care... for... a Weasley. Let Potter have her. I don't care in the least._

_----_

One would think that after just having passed and live to tell the tale Ginny would be a bit more shaken up. It was definitely strange how she wasn't. After having first cheated death in the chamber , Ginny looked at it as something that was inevitable. She had always felt that she would never live to see herself grow old, rather she would die young. Dying young was nothing to be afraid of ,she had seen death and had almost been taken there if it hadn't have been for Harry . She supposed she should feel more gratitude towards him for saving her life, but she didn't , even when he had kissed her.

The kiss had left something to be desired .It contained no heat , no passion, and left her needing something more; a spark , a fire , anything. It was terribly disappointing in a since because Ginny had always imagined her first kiss with Harry to be breathtaking and mesmerizing, not dull and repetitive. What was missing, all the elements had been there except one; _Chemistry._

_Love could exist without chemistry, or could it?_

Ginny turned her head to silently study Malfoy who was once again fiddling with his fingernails. It seemed to be a trait of his when he was particularly nervous or particularly bored. His blond head bobbed furiously trying to tear off a hangnail that seemed to be bothering his existence. She gave a soft smile unbeknownst to Draco.

When they had almost kissed Ginny had felt so much more than when she had actually kissed Harry. There was a spark, she could no longer deny it. It was as if a small fire built inside her when his lips had come so close to hers. To maintain a fire though , you needed firewood , just chemistry needed love to endure.

_Could chemistry exist without love? She supposed it could. The burning question for Ginny still remained could romantic love still exist without chemistry._

_-- _

Turning her head sharply from Draco Ginny remembered her horrid behaviour towards him. She would be the first to admit she had acted like a harpy. It was a low blow , but he also shared a bit of the blame.

_"About when you tried to kiss me Ferret." Ginny said strongly. "It meant nothing to me and never will. Harry is more of a man than you will ever be, I would only let him kiss me not a slimy , evil , excuse for a human being." She continued  
  
"From now on you are a waste of my time, don't talk to me, don't look at me and most certainly don't try to kiss me or you will get one hell of a kick in the bollocks."  
  
"Fine , I despise you anyway, no harm done." Draco replied calmly. "I would rather kiss the dirty ground of your shack than ever lay a single hand on you."  
  
"Fine." Ginny said indignantly  
  
"Fine" Draco replied loudly.  
_

_--_

Ginny once again turned to Malfoy in shame to utter an apology. "Draco, I'm rather sorry about my behaviour towards you the previous night, what's say we call a truce?" She held out her hand.

When she spoke however Draco looked almost scared of her , flinching away from her hand. He tried covering it up quickly. "Yes , Yes . I forgive you." Then he retreated to the far corner of the room.

_Odd. _Though Ginny. That was not at all like Malfoy. He was so out of character that Ginny could just gaze at him, he was cleverly ignoring her. She had expected a biting remark or two , and at least a smirk, but none came. She sat on her chair Indian-style and furrowed her eyebrows still staring puzzled at the blonde.

"That's it?" she asked.

He whipped his head around and quaked an eyebrow. "What." he said

"You're just going to say ..," Using quotation indications while she spoke. "Yes , Yes . I forgive you." Ginny said her face clearly contorted in thought.

Draco was silent.

"Do you need help thinking up retorts." Ginny said manically. "Let me help."

Getting up she gave an impression of Draco smirking or raising an eyebrow after each insult.

" Weasel, I wouldn't accept your apology if you were the last one alive."

"Your hair is blinding me ."

"To accept a truce would involve shaking you hand."

" Weasley is our queen

You never know where she's been.

A sickle she has never seen

That is why we Slytherin all creen

Weasley is our queen."

Ginny was getting a little exasperated . He had just looked strangely at her then broke into a tiny smile.

"That last one was rather good, did you make it up yourself?" Ginny nodded. "Perhaps I'll use it sometime." Then with and after thought he added "... Weasel."

Ginny smiled and then a die floated towards Draco clearly intent on him getting on with the game. Lord they were more than two thirds of the way there.

_Never knowing what you could become_

_Is not something you can escape from._

_Emerging from the ashes a beauty shall arise_

_Right before the very kingdoms eyes._

_By the cardinal hour._

_No later._

__

Ginny and Draco then were swirled into the purple light then were gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can you guess which fairytale is next?

Mix in a review then let simmer for an hour.


	17. Ch17 The Glass Boot

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

Hey guys, it's been a terribly long time since I've written anything. I'm not going to give any excuses ….. But seeing as how you guys might want to know what I've been up to let me fill you in. 

1.) Work… went well … was a carny at play land … rained a lot…. Long hours …. Worst job ever.

2.) School … grade 12 year… got almost straight A's , missed em by 3 damn you history.

3.) Did I mention my almost straight A's

4.) The realization that I can't write at all… after looking back on this story

5.)My current preoccupation with going to any and all concerts in the Vancouver area. BTW if you like concerts … I'll be at Mesa Luna on the 25th… great bands .. Trust me. and The Sum 41 concert on the 27th.

6.)Writers block.

Reasons I started up again.

1.) The need for praise.

2.) I hate when a story is half finished and I want more.

BIGGEST REASON : The reviews… Seriously… Its you guys . Gave me a little motivation.

Now since I haven't gotten into the fairytale spirit this chapter might be a little off… forgive me while I get back on track…

PS … you would have gotten this chapter two months ago , but my computer crashed and I sadly had to part with the old girl and whatever documents I had on it.

* * *

**I'll start up answering your reviews next chapter after this one, because writing them would take longer than the actual chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Glass Boot**

* * *

In a perfect world Draco Malfoy would have wanted to land on a large warm pillow. He would have wanted a nicely scented area to arrive at and a bevy of beautiful women surrounding him. However some dreams never come true. Instead he got a stable that smelt suspiciously of excrement. Instead of a bevy of woman he got a variety of sweaty, un-bathed farm animals, and of course the largest, warmest pile of dung he could imagine. Not quite the lovely setting he had hoped for. 

It was dark, very dark. He could smell as well as see the animals which had congregated around him, begging to know who this stranger was that had interrupted their feeding. One horse came but a foot away from his face, while some chickens thought it would be amusing to peck at his privates.

Pushing all the animals away, Draco got up and surveyed his surroundings. _Yes it was dark. _Out of habit, he reached for his wand, but found his pocket empty. Looking frantically he searched through the area in which he had landed, all the while praying he had not lost it.

After a hurried search he spotted it, lying shattered in a mud pile a few feet away. Dropping to his knees he cradled his wand in his hands. The smooth brown engravings of dragon's rearing in flight and breathing fire now were merely images of splintered wood, his wand was gone. _My Wand_

That wand had become very special to him. He could remember the day he had gotten it. When he was five he had seen it for the first time locked in a glass case in his fathers'study. Every time he had gone there he would always feel drawn to it. Finally one day his father noticed his desire to view the wand, and presented it to Draco. Lucius had told him that this wand had belonged to his great-grandfather, Dragan Malfoy. He had said that when the time was right it would become his and that that day had not arrived. Draco never looked upon it again until his sixteenth birthday. On that day his father had asked him privately to join him in his study. Draco could remember him walking towards the cabinet that contained the wand and opening it, as well as opening the desire for it once again in Draco's heart. He had received the wand that day after giving his father a blood vow to join him in fight against the light when he came of age. _And now… the vow was useless. _

Draco looked down at the broken wand in his hand.

Touching the contours, rage suddenly overtook him, crunching the wand in between his fingers. It was all for nothing. His loyalty. He didn't even believe in the cause anymore. _Perhaps I should hope that Potter destroys my father and Voldemort. _

Burying his hands in his hair, Draco sank down to his knees and shed a tear for the first time in his life, creating a sight both heart wrenching and frightening.

Suddenly, startled out of his reverie Draco felt a light hand on his shoulder. "There, There dearie, there's no need to cry."

Looking up, Draco glanced at the smiling face of an old woman. If Draco had been in his own element he would have taken immense joy at her expense. She was perhaps wearing the gaudiest dress he had ever glanced upon. She looked exactly like those large pink fluffy candies that they sold at Honeydukes. He would have laughed and pointed out the startling resemblance, had she not found him in this current state of weakness.

"It's alright to cry dear, even the strongest have to sometimes." She said, gently holding his chin with her hands.

He looked at her with sudden hate. "You know nothing of my life, who are you to tell me it is alright, it isn't."

She shook her head slightly and a small sigh escaped her lips. "I know more than you think," Draco locked his gaze with hers. "I know your every desire, your every hate, and your every _secret," _She said wistfully. "And in answer to your other question I am your fairy god mother."

" _My _fairy God mother? " said Draco sarcastically. "What could you possibly offer me?"

Twirling her tiny wand between her fingers she gave a small smile. "I could give you the world if I wanted. I could give you eternal hell, or eternal bliss. However tonight I give you a ball."

" A ball, what am I to play Quidditch with it?" Draco said

" No child," She said shaking her head. " A ball where you shall dance the night away. I shall dress you in the most exquisite clothes and give you the most wonderful night of your life."

" I already wear the most exquisite clothes and my nights are never wonderful." He said cynically, turning his heel and beginning to walk away from her.

_I have to find Ginny and get out of here._

" She'll be there ." He stopped and turned facing his godmother. " At the ball." She said.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"No. …_ her."_

Draco felt himself grow weak at the memory of the woman . This weakness was not a good thing for him to have. Just the thought of touching her creamy white thighs was like poison to a sensible man's mind.

Obviously Draco would be there . He nodded his head signifying he would go. With his consent given, the fairy started to work her magic.

Before he knew it sitting before him was a beautiful carriage fit with six pure white horses, no doubt transfigured.

"So , now we just need to get you out of those horrid clothes." She said.

" I don't think you are one to be calling my clothes horrid." He said scathingly.

She gave him a withering look and raised her wand to begin making his outfit. " I liked you better when you were silent."

With a flick of her wand she brought up a large tape measure that started to take his measurements. Humming a song to herself she started muttering about his attire for the evening. " Blue would look lovely . Perhaps silver. Yes a nice tailored cut. …Shoes… oh they never were my strong point.."

At the end he was left with a very exquisite except for a pair of the worst shoes that had ever played house to his feet.

" Walking on glass would have been more comfortable than these." He said snidely.

She brought her wand up to her chin resting on it thinking pensively. "Hmm. You may be right about that one. Glass boots rested rather comfortably on his feet. Before he could protest , she waved her wand in the air and Draco felt himself float towards the carriage. Waving and Furling his hands in the air he cried " I will not be treated in such a manner."

He was popped inside the carriage and the door clicked shut.

The fairy godmother walked over to the door that Draco was trying to open. " Remember dear , by the cardinal hour."

" What." Draco replied

But alas, the fairy didn't hear him and cracked her wand over the horses rear , signaling it to depart.

Draco looked back at her smiling form waving in the distance, and he couldn't help but be excited about seeing the gorgeous specimen again, even if he was wearing glass boots.

* * *

The ride to the ball had been most swift. The horses were laboring tirelessly to make sure that Draco would get there as fast as he could. Upon approaching the palace ,the horses gave an extra burst of speed, as though wanting to show off their speed. The castle itself was enormous . It looked suspiciously like Hogwarts, but contained a much more regal air than the old drafty castle. Upon each tower there seemed to be a beautiful golden cherub winkling down at the arriving guests. 

Draco was actually one of the last to arrive. The party was well underway as he headed toward the entrance hall. His long black velvet coat swishing behind him. Having past a mirror he caught sight of himself and approved of his appearance. _Rather Dashing._

The darkness of his rich clothes contrasted rather nicely with the lightness of his hair. Speaking of which, his hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head. He looked exactly like his father. He frowned then and took the hair tie out and let his blond locks loose.

Turning towards the ball room he walked confidently and aristocratically searching for the woman who had plagued his thoughts. Once or twice he had thought he saw her but they turned out to have been only poor replicas of his beautiful mannequin. Then he spotted her . Dressed in a beautiful silk gown that pooled at her feet in a train she floated chatting with various men that were encircling her. Her back was to him, and her hair was covered by a lovely golden shawls, but he knew if was her. Walking confidently towards her he gave icy glances to all of her suitors urging them to back away most terrifyingly. Yes , Draco Malfoy never liked competition much.

Stopping with his back turned to her he said in a soft voice. " You look beautiful."

Encircling her with his arms he whispered . " Good enough to eat."

She spoke " I hope you like the taste of Weasel then." Turning around he saw her face.

" Ginny ." He backed away and stumbled onto another dancer.

" What are you doing dressed like that acting like a Scarlet Woman?" _For once he wished her brothers were here to knock some sense into her._

" I am not a _Scarlet Woman, _and if you'll excuse me I was having a good time before you interrupted me ." Ginny screeched putting her hands on her hips.

Draco grabbed her elbow and guided her to an alcove that was hidden from viw on the outskirts of the ballroom. It was dark , very dark.

" Ferret, did you think it necessary to manhandle me?" she said wrenching her elbow out of his grasp.

" Yes ." He said simply.

" Stay in your place Weasel." He said

Raising her chin she replied stonily. " Where is that then?"

Giving her a silent stare he spoke. " In here where little girls should stay." And then he left .

Ginny sat back down , why had he been so upset, she hadn't done anything wrong, had she? No of course she hadn't , she should be out there enjoying herself , lord knows there was nothing else to do , and sitting in this alcove was not an option.

* * *

Draco was furious for a number of reasons . The Weasley had been acting like a harlot , he couldn't find that gorgeous woman and most of all it was because of his own stupid mistake . He had mistaken Weasley for his dream woman. Draco Malfoy was man enough to admit that the Weasley had looked …. Attractive. He couldn't blame all those men for being attracted to her , but he was trying to protect her… protect the innocent girl…yes… 

"Protect that" And then he spotted her once gain dancing with another chap ".…..scheming deceiving girl."

He walked over to her and gave the man a fierce stare. Ginny looked furious. Draco stepped between the two . Speaking in a very cold low voice he shivered with rage. " Leave." He said to the man.

Ginny only looked up at Draco with those brown eyes of hers sparkling with fire, anticipating another argument. But Draco was not in the mood for an argument. He took her violently in his arms and began to _dance with her. _Struggling in his grasp Ginny tried pushing him away , but he kept a firm grasp on her. Slowly they both relaxed into each others embrace and began to dance.

Ginny was still furious , but not furious enough to seek a spot other than in Draco's warm embrace. Subtly there bodies were coming closer to one another . Subtly Ginny tilted her head onto his shoulder. Subtly , Draco closed his eyes, swaying softly with the music. His hands on her waist , he removed one of his hands to entwine it with his own, carefully remaining gentle, caressing her face with the other. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and then looking past her face he noticed a flash of butter yellow tresses enter his vision.

Abandoning Ginny , Draco ripped his arms from her and strode purposefully to the woman he felt magnetized too. Poor Ginny was left on the dance floor humiliated and upset. Luckily for the other gentlemen, she was now alone and free for dancing once again.

Draco weaved in and out of the crowd, following her scent . He followed her out through a pair of French doors out into a courtyard . The courtyard was beautiful , surrounding with fruit trees and fairy lights twinkling all about. However, none could pale in comparison to the beautiful woman before him. They locked gazes and then ran into each others arms bestowing a world of kisses upon one another . Her fiery lips quivered with every touch and soon they both had to stop due to the lack of air. Leaning their foreheads against one another they looked deeply into each others eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes burned with desire for him_…… brown eyes….. Ginny's eyes… Oh No…_

Then Draco ran from her just as the clock stroke midnight. With each step he gained speed hoping to distance himself from her . He came back to the ballroom and saw Ginny dancing closely with another man. It seems she hadn't cared at all about anything…_ she was supposed to be crying_. He ran further still. As the last bell sounded Draco found he could run no more and collapsed, purple light once again enveloped him in darkness.

* * *

You have the right to Review. 


	18. CH18 The Glass Boot pt2

Hi everyone, this was supposed to be posted in chapter 17 but I just never got around to it. … Its incredibly short but I promise ( I hope ) the next chapter will be out shortly… I have received a new found inspiration.

Really really sorry btw

* * *

Ps.. C2 I had no idea I was in some C2 communities…. Really really a shock….. Pleasant though 

* * *

**Ch. 18 The Glass Boot pt.2**

* * *

In the ballroom , the dancers were enjoying themselves smiling and laughing joyfully, basking in the warm glow of candlelight. The soft music played its slow cadence on the dancers. The smell of rose pets lingered in the air while , twinkling notes flowed effortlessly from the instruments , all except for one the sound of one violin playing a note of eternal sadness.

Ginny , in the arms of another suitor sashayed back and forth rhythmically , allowing herself to be comforted by the music. These arms that encircled her were only a minor distraction , one she had hoped would allow her to forget the way Draco had treated her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Draco re-enter the ballroom with a crazed look in his eye. Trying her best to ignore him she tactfully turned away , not wanting him to see the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

_It was best to forget . It was as if nothing had changed. _

_It was as if nothing could ever be the same in Ginevra's eyes. The softness of his hand on the small of her back. She could still remember the gentle touch of his fingertips against her own. She could still remember the feeling of falling while slowly gazing into his eyes. _

_And yet. _

_She could still remember the way in which he had left. There was no way that Draco Malfoy …._

" Malfoy." she said silently to herself.

_Forgotten. _

She had fallen prey to the nature of a Malfoy. They were taught seduction and temptation from infancy. She had forgotten her hate for him and his hate for her in a moment of weakness. The last time that happened she had been very young and naïve. She should have known better than to ever trust a Malfoy . They were deceiving , distrustful and always deserved the best.

_And apparently I'm not_

She really couldn't find cause to blame him for his actions. If he was in love with another woman , albeit one that didn't exist , that was his problem , his and his alone. No she would simply retreat into darkness and continue on as if nothing had happened. As if nothing had changed.

_And yet_

Things had changed. Ginny inexplicably found herself wondering what Draco was so flustered about . She couldn't help but follow him.

Making her apologies and gathering up her skirt Ginny hastened toward the large double doors. Catching a glimpse of Draco round a corner she followed him still her heels clicking as she ran. The sound of the large double doors closing signified that Draco had left the castle, as did Ginny after him, her red mane flowing in the air.

_And Then_

He was gone.

Turning her head sharply to the right then to the left she found no sign of the blond haired git. Breathing heavily , she sat down attempting to gauge her situation. Alone and wandless , there was not much to be done, but she should have expected as much. Draco was not someone you could rely on.

_He was always doing this, one would think he did in on purpose. _

Looking into the dark expanse, she shivered . Thinking to herself her shoulders slowly drooped. Suddenly yelling to no one in particular " I cant do this anymore, I want to be with my family , I don't want to be here is that too much to ask," Looking around she continued " Why couldn't you just leave me be . I was fine. Why Malfoy… _Why_"

Burying her head in her petticoats she cried for everything, then found she could cry no longer . It was useless. She was cold inside . Everything would go back to they way it was before , Malfoy would go back to his mansion and she to her hovel. She had learned her lesson and learned it well. Malfoy and Weasley's don't mix.

_Before she got up to go back inside she caught a glimpse of something on the ground. Upon closer inspection it was a boot . This shoe was made of neither leather nor dragonhide, but of glass, glass that was light, as light as a feather, but twice as strong as diamond. Tucking the boot carefully in the folds of her dress she got up and walked back to the ball determined not to worry or notice Draco's disappearance. _

Opening the ballroom doors , instead of being met with the warm glow that she had left , she found purple light and was once again transported back to the library where she would find Draco in a state of complete and utter denial.

* * *

To Read is human , to review divine. 


End file.
